The Bet
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: Summary inside! Sasuke and Naruto make a bet. Naruto and Sasuke are stuck with some problems as they head off into the unknown. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story I did while I was bored. So if it sucks don't kill me. It also might take long for me to update or maybe not. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and company.

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto make a bet. They were all drunk and don't really know what they were talking about.

**_"Kyuubi talking"_**

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

**The Bet: Chapter 1: WTF?!**

"Oh…Gods…Sasuke!" The said raven pushed the overly excited blonde against the wall. Sasuke attacked the blonde's neck licking, nipping, and sucking at it. Sasuke pushed the door open to his bedroom, clumsily tripping over nothing. He was mostly concentrated on the blonde above him.

"_That's right Naruto, beg."_ Sasuke laid Naruto gently on the king sized bed, sitting in between the blonde's legs. Naruto tangled his fingers through Sasuke's raven locks as Sasuke moved farther down his body. Sasuke unzipped the hideous orange jacket Naruto was sporting.

"_What the hell is the bastard doing?"_ Sasuke left Naruto's chest to kiss him full on the lips. Sasuke began to roll his hips against Naruto's, earning him a moan from the smaller male beneath him.

"S…Sas…uke…" Naruto groaned out trying to regain his senses. _"Can't lose this bet yet. The little shit isn't going to win that easily."_ Naruto thought. "Get off of me!" Naruto panted pushing Sasuke off with what little strength he had. Sasuke took a few steps back away from the blonde.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto fumed

"Stop acting like you didn't like it, dobe." Sasuke said with a smug smirk.

"You fucking bastard! Wipe that damn look off your face! This was all part of some sick evil twisted plot you had!"

"What if it was/is? What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke said pinning Naruto to the bed again.

"Teme, you sick twisted mother fu…mffphg." Sasuke effectively cut off Naruto with a searing kiss. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss.

"_No snap out of it. You can't let him seduce you like this. Push him off. This is wrong but feels so good…no, you're not even gay!" _"GET OFF!" Naruto pushed Sasuke this time with enough force to make him hit the ground. Naruto grabbed his jacket, he didn't even know when his jacket even came off, and ran out of the apartment complex. Now the blonde is wondering around town, in the middle of the night, not paying attention to where he's going.

"That bastard, how dare he…he…what the hell is that word?!"

"_**Molest"**_

"Thank you. How dare he molest me like that?!"

"_**Oh, please kit. You know you liked it"**_

"_Kyuubi, shut up. Now is not the time for your perverted antics!"_

"_**What crawled up your ass and died?"**_

"_THAT DAMN BASTARD KNOWN AS SASUKE!"_

"_**Really? You let him hit that already?"**_

"_What?! HELL NO! ARE YOU FICKING CRAZY?!"_

"_**Right kit and I'm not trapped in the body of a 19 year old."**_

"_Kyu, shut up. Even though he was gentle, his kisses were sweet and oh gods that tongue. NO! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! Must stop thinking like that!"_

"_**Why can't you face the fact that you like Uchiha? You know kit personally; I'd fuck the Uchiha right into the damn bed. If you'd let me loose."**_

"_KYUUBI, NO! One: Because I don't like the bastard! Two: Stop! Thanks to you now I'm having these perverted thoughts. Three: No you can't come out."_

"_**Those thoughts are purely you."**_

"_Shut up you're not helping the matter."_

"_**Okay, different subject, do you even know where you are or going?"**_

"_Yeah, I'm…I'm… I'm lost."_

"_**Okay while you figure that out, how did this whole bet thing start?"**_

"_Well, let's see. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee and I went out to the bar."_

"_**Geeze that was a mouth full."**_

"_Do you want to hear the story of not?"_

"_**Okay, please continue."**_

"_Okay, as I was saying. About two weeks ago we all went out to the bar as a guy's night only."_

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on Naruto! We're late already!" Kiba yelled

"All right here I come, keep your pants on!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto came down stairs clad in a pair of black jeans and a red and black t-shirt on. He had a red choker around his neck with a fox charm on it, two thick black bracelets on each of his wrist.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kiba fumed.

"The important thing is that I even came down stairs. Now let's go before the game starts."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned

"Come on Nara, how often do you go out with us. Stop groaning and haul ass." The three of them walked to Kiba's truck, where everyone else was waiting. Naruto got in the front with Kiba while Shikamaru sat in the back next to Chouji and Shino.

"Hey everyone." The blonde waved getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey dobe"

"Hey dickless" It took Naruto a second to register the voice before going into a yelling rampage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! WHO SAID YOU COULD COME ALONG?!" Naruto yelled turning around to glare at the two.

"What's the matter dobe, afraid to embarrass yourself in front of us?" Sasuke said.

"WHAT?! HELL NO!" Naruto yelled. A light pink tint graced Naruto's whisked cheeks.

"Right and Kiba doesn't where Speedos."

"Hey leave me and my Speedos out of it!" Kiba said trying to keep from swerving. All you heard from the back row was a fit of laughter erupting from the occupants.

"Teme, you arrogant son of a…"

"Calm down and sit back down dickly challenged. Lee invited us." Sai intervened.

"Lee you freaking traitor, what possessed you to invite them. Calm down my ass! Arrogant, smug bastard, thinks he all high and mighty. Damn all Uchihas! Naruto mumbled as he did what Sai told him to do.

"Just like a whipped dog." Sasuke retorted.

"AHHH, THAT'S IT!" Naruto went to punch Sasuke only to have a needle jabbed into his neck. Naruto slumped back into his chair and was knocked out the rest of the way to the bar.

"I swear I have to use more tranquilizers on him more than Akamaru." Kiba said. He rolled his eyes and chucked the needle out the window into a nearby trash can.

"Sasuke did you have to be such an ass?" Kankuro said

"Hn." Kankuro gave him a slightly confused look.

"In Sasuke language that's a yes." Sai translated. The rest of the car ride there was quiet except for Naruto's continuous mumbling about a certain raven in the back. It was another 20 minutes before they got to a whole in the wall of a bar.

It was a dimly lit place with the dusty shutters closed and a plain dark wooden door.

"Time to wake up blondie." Kiba put something strong and potent under Naruto's nose. Naruto jumped up and looked around.

"Where are we? What happened? DID I MISS THE GAME?!" Naruto yelled still in a slight haze.

"No but we did miss the first half. Kiba stuck you with a tranquilizer." Chouji said as he munched on his latest bag of chips.

"What the hell is the matter with you dog-breath?! I'm not some dog that needs to be drugged to calm down!"

"You were sure acting like it." Sasuke said.

"Not now bastard. You were the reason he did it!" Naruto fumed.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go inside, have a few drinks, and enjoy the game." Kiba said as he put Naruto into a headlock and dragged him into the bar. Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walked into the bar Kiba woke up Naruto. The rest of the group walked into the bar with a struggling Naruto in tow.

"Now what happened?" Neji said in an I-don't-really-care tone.

"Just a normal Naruto/Sasuke bitch off." Kiba said releasing the blonde. Naruto slumped on the floor cross legged gasping for air.

"Kiba you fucking bastard, were you trying to kill me?" Naruto rasped out.

"No, it was just to shut you the hell up."

"Shut up, peanut gallery!" A man with silver hair yelled.

"Go screw your mother Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Been there done that!"

"That's gross" Naruto walked over to the table where the silver haired man was sitting. He gave Kakashi a light pat on the back before taking a seat across from him.

"So, who was up the first half?" Naruto asked.

"The Cavaliers were up by 13. Now the Pistons are closing the gap and are down by 2. Now shut up and watch the game." Kakashi said staring at the TV screen intently. He took another swig of his Heineken and ignored the blonde.

"Naruto we're over here!"

"I'm coming dog-boy." Naruto walked over to the table his party was at and sat down next to his best friend.

"Here's your beer and a shot of tequila." Kiba handed Naruto his green cold beer bottle and a small glass full of brown liquid.

"Thanks, what's the shot for?"

"The winning team. Whoever wins we take a shot or two." Kiba smiled

"Alright I'm game."

"No you're in the way of the game. Move before we tie you to the chair." Gaara threatened.

"Gaara, that's a mild threat for you." Naruto sat down in the chair behind him.

"I would have tied you backwards, blindfolded you, and stuck cotton in your ears." Gaara retorted.

"You're evil. I don't think Neji would approve of that."

"As long as he doesn't do anything else, then it's fine with me." Neji said never breaking eye contact with the TV.

"You both are evil and twisted."

"Shut up! We can't hear the game!" Kankuro said. He hit Naruto over the head and went back to watching the game. Naruto's hands flew up to soothe his abused head but shut up none the less.

An hour and a half later a loud cheer of victory ran through out the bar. The Cavaliers had won the game by the skin of there teeth. The score was Pistons: 87, Cavaliers: 91. Everyone was happy drinking and cheering that the underdogs won against the normal vicotorians.

"Alright everyone bottoms up." Kiba said. They all drank their shots and slammed their glasses down on the table simultaneously.

"Anyone else up for a few more shots?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah." They all said in unison. By now each of them have already had 3 beers and 2 shots of straight vodka.

"Hey Ralph another round of shots!" Kiba yelled. For a straight half an hour shots of strong tequila were bought to their table until Ralph was completely out of tequila and refused to give them anything else besides beer.

"Naruto why won't you admit you are gay." Kiba slurred. One never being able to hold his alcohol, he had no clue to what he was saying.

"Kiba for the last time, I. AM. NOT. GAY. NOR. WILL. I. EVER. BE."

"Willing to bet on that dobe?"

"What did you say?"

"Are you willing to bet that you will never be gay? Or in your case never admit to it?"

"Why? Would you like to be the one to reveal my sexual preference?"

"All right it's a bet than. If I can get you to admit that you're gay and can get into your pants within two months, then you lose. If you don't admit to it and is still a virgin, then you win."

"What are the terms for the loser?"

"They loser, meaning you, has to pay two grand to the winner. Oh, and do what ever they want for a week."

"All right it's a bet." Naruto agreed and they both shook hands on it.

By now everyone was drunk except for Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. In all reality the only people who knew or would remember the bet was those four. In time the others would remember talk about it and have the others fill in the rest. Naruto, who was stuck as the driver, dropped everyone of at home. When Naruto dropped the annoying raven that kept staring at him the whole drive back, he decided to 'confront' him about it.

"Look bastard…" Naruto began as he got out of the truck and followed Sasuke to his porch. Sasuke turned to give him a bored look. Naruto immediately got sucked into those void less, onyx eyes.

"You were saying, loser." Sasuke said, breaking Naruto's trance.

"Um…right, just because of this stupid bet, you can't stare at me like a piece of meat on sale."

"Like you just were."

"Exactly, like I…excuse me?"

"You were staring, like you are now."

"What, no I am…" Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Taking advantage of his slightly parted lips, Sasuke slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Sasuke explored Naruto's taste and inhaled his scent.

"_Ramen with a hint of cinnamon, odd but that's Naruto."_ The raven smirked when he felt Naruto kiss him back. Sasuke pulled away, already missing the sweet, soft, supple lips of the blonde already. Naruto slightly whimpered at the loss of contact until his brain finally caught up with his actions.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said softy and walked into his house.

"_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!"_

"_**Is that a rhetorical question?"**_

"_Yes it was!"_

"_**Well before you start breaking down the door you might want to get Kiba home?**_

"_Your best idea yet." _Naruto walked back to Kiba's truck and began to drive off to Kiba's house.

"_**Was that an insult?!"**_

"_No it was a compliment."_

"_**Kit don't make me hurt you!"**_

"_Whatever, old man."_

"_**Ungrateful brat. The next time you need help don't ask me."**_

Naruto drove to Kiba's house with a sulking fox in his mind. Naruto dragged the sleeping brunette to his door step and fished through his pocket for his keys.

"Kiba have you gained weight?" Naruto asked a now half conscious but still very drunk Kiba.

"Shut up, just because…zzzzzzz"

"Pitiful, this is why you can't drink too much." Naruto slung Kiba over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. He laid his best friend on his bed, facedown, with his head to the side, and walked back downstairs.

"He got drunk again, didn't he?"

"Holy…Mrs. Inuzuka, where did you come from? I mean good evening." Naruto said shocked then bowed to Kiba's mother.

"The kitchen. So tell me, Naruto, did Kiba get drunk again?"

"Yes, Mrs. Inuzuka." Naruto said. He couldn't help but laugh. Kiba was going to hear a mouthful in the morning and get his ass kicked.

"Okay, don't expect to see the alcoholic son of mine for about two weeks."

"I figured as much. Have a good evening, Mrs. Inuzuka." Naruto bowed once more and walked home. As he neared his door step a thought hit him like bat to the face.

"What the fuck did I agree to?"

**END FLASHBACK**

"_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**_

"_What's so funny?!"_

"_**Kit…you…are an idiot."**_

"_WHAT?! WHY?"_

"_**The Uchiha tricked your ass! HAHA!"**_

"_Isn't it past your bedtime?"_

"_**No"**_

"_Where are we?"_

"_**Don't know, but we aren't alone."**_

"_Why do you say…ooff. That hurt!"_Naruto looked up to see a tall, dark, and evil looking man. The man had long, black hair, and piercing eyes. His facial features were hard to see or even make out, all the blonde saw was purple eyeliner.

"_What's up with the _purple_ eyeliner?" _Naruto stood up and dusted his pants off. The man's eyes never left the blonde.

They roamed over Naruto's body looking at it with lust filled eyes. A freakishly long tongue darted out from between the man's lips to lick them savagely.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh it's quite alright. I was hoping to 'bump' into someone rather exquisite like you." The man practically hissed.

"_Okay now this is getting weird. Now the guy is hissing."_

"_**Kit, I think it's better if we get going now."**_

"_Gee, ya think."_

"Um… excuse me sir…"

"Call me Orochimaru."

Okay…Orochimaru, would you happen to know where Main Street is from here?"

"Yes, its right down the street. As soon as you hit Cottage Place make a left and there you are."

"Thank you very much. Well see you around."

"Wait you didn't give me your name." Orochimaru said. He grabbed Naruto's arm and seemed like he wasn't going to let go until Naruto gave him his name.

"Um… it's Kyuubi."

"_**NARUTO, YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! DON'T USE MY NAME TO GET YOU OUT OF MESSES LIKE THIS!"**_

"_SHUT UP, Kyuubi. There's something about that's not right. I didn't want him to have my real name and stalk me or worse!_

"_**Alright but this is the only time! You damn brat!"**_

"_Thanks for your permission, mom."_

"_**Very funny."**_

"Kyuubi…well why don't you stick around for awhile and play." The eerie molester person said. The word play sound quite suggestive to Naruto and he didn't like the way it sounded.

"I can't I have somewhere to be."

"At 2:30 in the morning, I think you're lying, Kyuubi." Orochimaru twisted Naruto's arm and pulled him into his chest.

"_Great. What the fuck did I just get myself into now?!"_

* * *

you can stand under my umbrella  
ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
under my umbrella  
ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
under my umbrella  
ella, ella, eh, eh, eh 

_Umbrella by Rihanna_

Oh it's over already. That was quick or I lost track. Please review. tell me if it sucked or would like to see more. Anyway 'til next time. Adios amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and Co.

**_Kyuubi speaking_**

_Thoughts_

_memories_

* * *

The Bet: Chapter 2: Thank you

"_Great. What the fuck did I get myself into now?" _The blonde thought bitterly. Naruto began to struggle against the iron grip Orochimaru had on him. Naruto's back was up against Orochimaru's rather strong chest. Orochimaru enjoying the movements Naruto was making let a small moan escape pass his lips. Naruto immediately stopped and paled to a color that would rival Sasuke's skin. Orochimaru leaned forward and licked the shell of Naruto's ear.

"Why did you stop moving Kyuubi-kun? Were you not enjoying the 'friction' between us? I definitely was." Orochimaru purred into Naruto's ear.

The eeriness in Orochimaru's voice sent shiver down the blonde's spine, and not good shivers at that. These shivers were more like, RUN FOR YOUR BLOODY LIFE, type shivers. Naruto began to panic and think back to when he was younger. Memories flooded back to him and hit him like a tsunami towering over the land. All Naruto heard in his mind were cries of pain. _"No Please Stop!"__"You're hurting me!"__"Someone please help!"_ His cries for help were never heard. No one ever came to save him.

"_**KIT, snap out of it!"**_

"_What…what happened?"_

"_**You were remembering something you shouldn't at a time like this."**_

"_Kyuubi it is so much like back then. I'm afraid I can't do anything."_

"_**Naruto, just fight him off best you can."**_

"_You called me by my name."_

"_**So…"**_

"_That really means that you have a plan."_

"_**I do now get to it."**_

"_Bossy ass…"_

"_**Bite me!"**_

Naruto began to struggle violently. Orochimaru smirked and jabbed Naruto in the side. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of him temporarily.

"Now Kyuubi-kun you wouldn't want to end things so soon." Orochimaru said. Naruto scoffed at Orochimaru's remark.

"Like I'd want to do anything with you." Naruto sneered. Orochimaru turned Naruto around in his arms. He bought his pale hand up to caress the blonde's cheek before he smacked him hard across the face.

"Kyuubi-kun we mustn't be so aggressive. It would just be a little innocent fun." The snake smirked.

"Innocent fun my ass." Naruto scowled. Orochimaru turned Naruto back around to face the wall.

"That's right your ass will be the pinnacle of the fun." The dark haired man pushed against the blonde. Naruto sucked his teeth feeling something hard and stiff rub against the crack of his ass.

"_Kyuubi when the hell is that damn plan of yours going to start!"_

"_**Duck!"**_

"_What?"_

"_**Damn it kit, D-U-C-K! Or find a way out of his grasp now!"**_

"_Fine." _Naruto felt Orochimaru's arm wrap just underneath his jaw. The blonde moved his head slight to line his jaw up with his attackers arm. Naruto bit down hard on the pale, slimy skin. Orochimaru screamed in pain as he let go of Naruto. Naruto slipped out of the man's grasp and fell to the ground. He spit out the nasty taste of the snake-bastards skin. Naruto turned around to see Orochimaru advancing toward him royally pissed.

"_Uh…Kyuubi…"_

"_**Three…two…one…"**_ Then Sasuke came out of the shadows and drop kicked Orochimaru. Naruto looked at the back of Sasuke's head and began to tear.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. The tears in Naruto's eyes began to burn and threatened to come pouring out. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Naruto quickly dried his tears and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"What the hell took you so long?!" The blonde yelled happily.

"What did you expect a stalker?" Sasuke retorted.

"If you're referring to yourself then yes."

"Well I thought you would be able to handle it."

"I would have if he didn't have my hands."

"Right…you still didn't answer the question. Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine. _Now that I have someone to help me when I need it._" Naruto refrained from saying the rest but he was happy none the less. (Hey that rhymed)

"Good, now let's go. You can stay at my apartment for tonight." Sasuke commanded more than asked.

"As long as you don't try anything when we get there. I blame you for almost getting me raped, bastard." Naruto said.

"Whatever. I can't promise anything." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke turned his back to Orochimaru's body and began to walk away. Naruto soon followed suit. Orochimaru quietly stood up and crept behind Naruto. Naruto turned on his heel and kicked Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru was out cold. Naruto turned to Sasuke who just gaped at him.

"I told you I could've taken him." Naruto smirked and walked on. Sasuke caught up to Naruto and walked in a stride next to him. The walk to the apartment was silent, even the usually, hyper, blonde was quiet.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly.

"Hn"

"…thank you."

"For what?"

"Coming to help me." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke caught the sadness in his voice and immediately stopped. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Naruto looked away from the intense gaze Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, everything is just fine. Just old memories were bought back."

"Fine, I won't push you." Sasuke leaned down to kiss Naruto when he was stopped by Naruto's index finger.

"I don't want you to get slimy, snake taste in your mouth." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and put the finger into his mouth. He began to suck on the tanned digit. He skillfully worked his tongue around Naruto's finger. Naruto let out a quiet moan as Sasuke continued to work. Sasuke bought his face closer to Naruto's still working on the finger in his mouth. Naruto enjoying just a simple action never noticed Sasuke's movement. Sasuke kissed Naruto releasing his finger and focusing on the blonde's rose red supple lips. The kiss was chaste and simple.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. He looked at the blonde in front of him and smirked. Naruto's were half lidded and a slight whimper escaped from his mouth. Naruto's registered what was happening in his mind and went bugged eyed.

"Teme stop doing that!" Naruto shouted.

"Doing what, kissing you?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

"But its part of our little bet, or did you forget." Sasuke kissed Naruto again before he could retort. Naruto refused to close his eyes and give in but it was just too damn hard. The waves of pleasure Sasuke gave from just one simple kiss shot straight to his groin. Naruto bought his hands up to Sasuke's chest and pushed him off not even half-heartedly. Sasuke took the not so convincing hint and pulled away from Naruto. Their faces were still mere inches apart though. Both were panting from lack of air.

"Now didn't that get the taste of slimy, snake out of your mouth?" Sasuke's warm breath ghosted over Naruto's swollen lips. All Naruto could do was nod a small yes. Truth is he really didn't want the kiss to end, but you already knew that. Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto regaining his common sense narrowed his eyes at the smirking raven.

"Get away from me!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke away from him. Naruto turned on his heel and began to walk away from Sasuke.

"_**Hey, kit remember you don't know where you're going if you're heading back with Uchiha."**_

"_Damn it, why did you have to be right? Why am I not going home?"_

"_**Because of the creepy lady with a bad temper will pummel you into the ground until you're in a coma, then find a way for you out of the coma and beat you again into another one. After she did that a few more times she would call Iruka and send your ass back to Japan."**_

"_Did you have to be so vivid? You're right Tsunade-baa chan would do something like that."_

"Are you coming or what, dobe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Shut up before you wake the whole state."

"Stop being so bossy!" _"At least he didn't call me dobe."_

"Dobe, move it before you get lost, again." Sasuke said.

"TEME!!!" Naruto ran after Sasuke to beat him to a pulp. Sasuke ran away from Naruto heading in the direction of his apartment.

"Get your ass back here so I can kick it!"

"You couldn't catch me even I was a snail." Naruto suddenly got a shot of adrenaline he closed the gap between him and Sasuke. Naruto caught up to the smiling raven and tackled him to the ground. They rolled for a second or two, before they completely stooped. Naruto was on top of Sasuke straddling his hips. The blue-eyed blonde pinned the raven's hands above his head.

"I told you quit calling me dobe."

"It's like a pet name, so it's not going away, dobe."

"Teme quit it!"

"Then quit calling me teme."

"No."

"Then dobe stays." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke again and gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine the damn name stays." Naruto said shifting his weight slightly. Sasuke gave a soft moan. Naruto caught the small sound and smirked. He moved again 'accidentally' brushing past Sasuke's hardening shaft.

"_**Not gay my ass. You sure seem like you know what you are doing."**_

"_Shut up Kyuubi. Let's just call this payback for now."_

"_**Whatever."**_

"Guess you noticed what a compromising position we're in." Sasuke said. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Maybe…" Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands and placed his own on either side of Sasuke.

"Hey you two! Knock it off!" A near by cop yelled at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke inwardly groaned and pushed Naruto off. Sasuke stood up and offered Naruto a hand.

"Sorry officer. It wasn't what it looked like." Naruto said getting up and dusting off.

"Whatever just don't let it happen again." The office said eying the both of them.

"Right. Goodnight." Naruto said politely

"Good night, now off with the both of you." The cop said walking away.

"Yes sir." Naruto said sarcastically.

"What was up with the act?" Sasuke asked.

"Got into some major trouble back in Japan and had some federal heat. My foster father said if I don't stop with the trouble then he's shipping me off to juvey or military school." Naruto shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"Let's see…there was car jacking, graffiti, hitting a cop, fighting, theft, etc." Naruto said casually.

"Damn, what happened that just made you hyper?"

"Umm…I don't really know. I guess I started thinking about the future and how much I would screw up if I kept going on the way I was." The two hadn't even noticed they were walking and reached the apartment complex.

Sasuke was so intrigued with Naruto's past that he couldn't find the key hole and then fumbled to get the door opened. Naruto looked shock when he saw the tough time the other boy was having. They took the elevator then walked up a few steps to Sasuke's apartment. Naruto always called it a penthouse because basically it was.

The floor length windows wrapped around the whole living room and gave a great view of the city lying underneath the towering building. The living room had a cream colored rug with matching suede couch and recliner set. To left there was a light oak island with two stools on each side. Farther into the kitchen there was a stainless steel fridge, oven, dishwasher, and sink. All in all the entire place was huge and this is only when you first walk in.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks." Naruto said still gaping at the hugeness of the 'apartment'.

"Are you sure? You should really eat something."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Naruto sat down at the island and watched the raven.

"Fine, try to be nice and it gets shoved back into my face." Sasuke murmured.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm more sleepy than hungry. Sorry." Naruto sighed.

"Okay that's all you had to say." Sasuke turned around to see Naruto asleep already. Naruto's arms cradled his head as he slept. Sasuke sighed while he scooped the blonde up and put him to bed. Later that day, Naruto woke up feeling warm.

"_This feels good. A warm, soft bed, comfy pillows, soft sheets, and a warm, breathing chest. It feels like…hold up a warm chest." _Naruto's eyes shot open as his eyes landed upon Sasuke's pale, warm, firm chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto shot into the air (literally) and landed on his ass on the soft yet hard carpeted floor. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto on the floor in panic.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Why the hell were you sleeping with me?!"

"You are in my room."

"So you could've slept on the couch."

"And leave you in here up to your own 'devices'. I highly doubt that."

"Like I would do something that you're suggesting." In truth Naruto didn't even know what Sasuke meant by 'devices', anyway.

"Yeah right."

"Did we umm…ya know…" Naruto asked blushing a deep crimson.

"Sadly no."

"Did you…"

"No."

"Then tell me where the fuck my clothes are?!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up and glared at Sasuke, who in return rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"They're in the dryer. Are there anymore idiotic questions you have to ask?"

"No all I have to say is thank you, Sasuke." Naruto forced out.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto thanked him. Even though it was forced out it was still a sign of appreciation.

"You're welcome." Sasuke rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Naruto stared at the spot the raven laid not wanting to watch him walk out the room. The sway of his hips, the round firmness of Sasuke's…

"_I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!! NO NO NO NO… … … … …I'm not thinking of Sasuke's ass no matter how tantalizing or perfect it is. AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

"_**Kit shut the hell, up it's too early for your denial act!"**_

"_How about, you go through this confusing time in one's life."_

"_**Been there already. Remember I'm WAY older than you."**_

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said sternly. Naruto snapped out of his slight daze and looked at the youngest Uchiha in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"If you're done staring off into space then you can go get dressed." Sasuke snapped. He gave Naruto his clothes and walked out of the room. "And don't jack off in there neither." Sasuke yelled.

Naruto blushed at the comment Sasuke gave him. He yelled, "You wish teme!" Naruto walked into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Naruto walked out of Sasuke's room shivering slightly, and headed toward the kitchen. Naruto walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. Naruto flicked on the large flat screen t.v. and flipped through the channels. He heard Sasuke in the kitchen moving around. The blonde looked over his shoulder and saw the island littered with pots and pans.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Straightening up the cabinets. Something you wouldn't know about."

"Shut up teme. Why do you clean so early in the morning?"

"It's 12 in the afternoon."

"I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Whatever." Sasuke finished straightening up the kitchen and sat on the couch with Naruto. He took the remote away from Naruto and changed it to the history channel.

"Hey teme I was watching that."

"You should gain some knowledge about history."

"I hate history."

"Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons, anyway?"

"No, besides I like The Fairly Oddparents."

"I wonder why." Naruto took the remote back and changed it back to nickelodeon. Sasuke looked at the screen and saw a thing with wings and green hair sink some city underwater.

"Like hell we're watching this." Sasuke tried to grab the remote from Naruto. Naruto pulled his hand away from the raven trying to change his channel.

"Teme we're watching Fairly Oddparents. I don't care what you say."

"Over my dead body. Give me that damn remote."

"No." Naruto flailed his arm keeping it out of reach of Sasuke. Sasuke moved closer to get a longer range. Naruto moved back slightly keeping the remote well out of reach. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's desperate attempts to get the remote and change it to a different show other than the idiotic one on now. Sasuke thought of something and put the simple plan too action.

Sasuke began to tickle Naruto. Naruto started to laugh hysterically and pulled his arms down to stop Sasuke. Sasuke took a hold of the remote but couldn't pull it from Naruto's grasp. Sasuke continued to tickle Naruto with his free hand, while trying to pry the friggin' thing from the blonde's hand.

"T-teme s-stop." Naruto laughed.

"Let go and I'll stop." Sasuke said.

"N-never."

"Then suffer." Naruto fell back onto the couch bringing Sasuke with him. Sasuke stopped his attack on the blonde and looked into cerulean blue eyes. Naruto blushed as well as turned his head away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin all the while forcing the blonde to look at him. Sasuke bent down closing the small gap between them and kissing him tenderly. Naruto went bugged-eyed for a moment at Sasuke's gentleness. Naruto fluttered his eyes shut and kissed Sasuke back. The kissed turned more heated when Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto's white shirt and brushed over a semi-hard bud. Naruto gasped and Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Without hesitation, Naruto began to suck on the appendage in his cavern. Sasuke moaned at the blonde literally fucking his tongue. A loud 'ahem' interrupted them from going further. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth and detached himself from the blonde. Naruto mentally whimpered when Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke turned around and groaned again to see who was standing in the doorway. It was none other than…

"Itachi, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto and Co.

**A/N:** Forgot to mention there will be major OOCness… my bad XD. Also I wrote this about 2 o'clock in the morning so if there are any mistakes or it just plain sucks don't kill me. enjoy

* * *

**The Bet: Chapter 3: It's not what it looks like!**

"Itachi, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sasuke said bitterly. He got off of Naruto and say in the recliner next to the couch. Naruto sat up and looked at the older Uchiha then back at Sasuke.

"Nice to see you to, Sasuke."

"It's not nice to see you. How did you get in?"

"Used the key."

"How the hell did you get a key?"

"Took your spare, made a copy, and put your spare back without your knowing."

"You bastard! Give me the key!"

"No, there will be a time when you are in trouble and I can't get in because you took my key."

"Like that will ever happen!"

"You're not getting the key."

"I hate you."

"I love you to."

"Shove it. What do are you doing here?"

"What I can't come see my favorite little brother out of love?" Itachi replied.

"I'm your only brother dumbass and no you can't."

"I'm hurt, little brother that you would think every time I came by that you assume I want something."

"That's the only reason you come here. What do you want, Itachi?"

"Just to come and check on you."

"Right, Itachi the last time you said that the cops came and raided the apartment looking for your ass. What. Do. You. Want."

"I feel so unloved by my own little brother." Itachi sniffled.

"Get over it."

"Evil…but…"

"_**Hey kit, who's the hottie in the doorway?"**_

"_Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."_

"_**Tall, lean, looks like a sex machine…definitely my type."**_

"_Kyuubi, he's WAY younger than you and you're in my body meaning you can't do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g!"_

"_**You never heard Aaliyah's song Age Ain't Nothing but a Number. But about the second thing you mention, I hate being inside you."**_

"_But it's oh so much fun to torment you."_

"_**Shut up. Can you just let me out this once, please?"**_

"_No! Every time you gained control you did something and I always ended up with the blame and the time. Hence us being in America."_

"_**Name two times I left you with the blame or to clean up the mess."**_

"_Let's see…you crashed baa-chan's car into a tree. Then after you got out the branch you were under decided to fall and completely destroy the rest of the car."_

"_**Minor accident could've happened to anyone."**_

"_You were drunk and were laughing the whole time the cops were questioning you."_

"_**Like I said could've happened to anyone. You still have to name another one."**_

"_You got a chick pregnant. She wouldn't stop following me until I got a paternity test saying I wasn't the father. After we got tested she still continued to follow me, believing that the test was somehow rigged."_

"_**Apparently she stopped following you."**_

"_That's because her family committed her to the loony bin."_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about. I have no memory of that. She was hot but that bitch was crazy as hell!"**_

"_You just said you don't remember, you lying bastard."_

"_**Bite me…"**_

"_Sadly I can't. _

"…_**a fox has to get laid to ya know."**_

"_No I don't. Have fun controlling your hormones."_

Naruto snickered to himself hearing Kyuubi chew him out. Naruto returned to listening what Sasuke and Itachi were talking about. Naruto was met with a two pair of coal eyes.

"What the hell, give a guy room to breathe!" Naruto said moving away from the Uchiha brothers.

"You were snickering, just making sure you were alright." Sasuke said casually.

"It's normal, idiot."

"Who is the blonde, Sasuke?"

"No one that concerns you."

"Rude much…"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto held out a hand to Itachi. "Teme don't speak for me." Itachi took the offered hand and shook it.

"Wait a minute… the same Naruto Uzumaki from high school that Sasuke couldn't stop talking about." Itachi smirked.

"I don't know about all that but yeah the one and the same."

"Did you know that every time Sasuke mentioned you…"

"Itachi!"

"What?"

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?!"

"Um…talking to Naruto, why?"

"Personal business, Things that shouldn't be known by other people!"

"Sasuke you never told Naruto."

"Goodbye!"

"Sasuke, Itachi can stay if he wants. That's so rude kicking him out like that."

"I don't care! Itachi you got what you wanted, leave."

"Sorry about Sasuke's behavior."

"It's okay Naruto he's been like this ever since we were little. He's never willing to share."

"Alright, you can always ignore Sasuke."

"Like Hell!"

"Sadly I have another engagement I have to attend. I would love to stay but can't. Maybe we can get together another time Naruto."

"It's a da-" Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth before he could finish that specific word.

"Goodbye, Aniki."

"Goodbye, Sasuke. See you later Naruto." Itachi smirked the trademark Uchiha smirk and walked out the door.

"SASUKE, LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled muffled. Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke sauntered away from Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Hn"

"Okay, fine don't talk. Thank you for letting me crash here and I'll see you later." Naruto said walking out the door.

"Whatever…" Sasuke went back over to lock the door. He walked by the couch and saw that Naruto had dropped his keys on the couch cushion. _"Idiot must've dropped them when we were fighting over the remote. Best go give them to him." _Sasuke grabbed Naruto's and his keys while heading out the door.

Naruto walked down the street thinking about nothing in particular. He wishes, all of his thoughts somehow wondered back to Sasuke. Naruto shook his head occasionally (frequently) to stop from going into anything too hot and heavy for him, which by the way was mostly everything.

"_Damn it! Now I can't stop thinking about him. Must think about something else, like…what is there to think about?"_

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" Someone yelled from behind him. The said blonde stopped walking and turned around to see Itachi walking up to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left when you left Sasuke's."

"I did, but saw you walk out of the building and decided we could talk more since Sasuke so rudely interrupted."

"That's okay." Naruto began walking again with Itachi following close behind. Maybe having Itachi as a distraction would get his mind away from his brother.

"Where are you headed?"

"Home to get some things then back out. You?"

"Work…"

"Where do you work?"

"At the law firm downtown."

"Which one, there's like fifthy of them."

"Um… Uchiha Law Firm…" _"That was the obvious part."_

"Stupid me… that was the most obvious you can get."

"From what Sasuke says_ more like yells_ you're an idiot and miss the most obvious things."

"That bastard said that."

"Yep."

"I'll kill him." Naruto said clenching his fist and holding it up in mid-air.

"You've got problems."

"Doesn't everybody. I have a question: If you work at a law firm how did you get in trouble with the cops?"

"Oh that. Let's see…_what did I do? Oh I remember…_ prostitution."

"_**And he is fine enough to be a prostitute too!"**_

"What the hell? _You_ were a prostitute."

"It was before I inherited the family company. I needed some extra cash and that was the only way."

"That is the last thing that would have come to mind."

"What do you do?"

"Just work and go to school."

"Where do you work at?"

"At a art studio."

"Really?"

"You sound shocked. What don't look like an artist?" Naruto said twirling.

"Sort of."

"I'm just playing. I only deliver the mail. I'm an artist in training."

"What do your parents think of your career choice?"

"I wouldn't know. They're dead."

"How?"

"They were exploring a cave at Mt. Fuji and the ceiling caved in. They and their team were killed instantly." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. From what Sasuke said your parents were murdered by some psychopathic sicko that broke in looking to rob ya'll."

"He actually said something about them."

"Yeah, that's one thing he will mildly talk about."

"_So he does talk to someone about the loss. This is getting interesting."_ "What else does Sasuke talk about?"

"Nothing much, just that he has an idiotic brother and that's about it."

"Idiotic…_he will die!_"

"Yeah idiotic, shit head, etc. and he also said how would an stupid ass like you inherit the law firm." Naruto began to ramble further digging Sasuke's grave.

"_He will die tonight!"_ Naruto suddenly stopped his rant and stopped walking. Itachi looked at Naruto wondering why he stopped. Naruto looked at the older Uchiha.

"Itachi…Kiss me…"

* * *

The chappie should end here shouldn't it. That would be sadistic and funny. Yep it's ending. It is now time to review… hope you enjoyed it...

AWWWW Okay I won't end it here...

* * *

"What?! Why?!"

"To see something. Kiss me please."

"No, what about…_the little idiot who will be murdered and no one will ever no about it…_Sasuke?" Naruto pinned the older male between him and the brick wall behind him. In actuality Naruto didn't know what he was doing. He stood on his toes to meet Itachi lips. The kiss was simple and chaste, nothing that compared to what he shared with Sasuke.

"_**YES! GO KIT GO KIT GO KIT… -does happy dance-" **_Itachi stood there shocked that the blonde was kissing him. Itachi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him away.

"NARUTO!" Naruto whipped his head around to see who called his name.

"_Sasuke" _The blonde thought in pure horror. He moved away from Itachi and looked at Sasuke.

"_**Oh shit!"**_

"Sasuke this isn't what it looks like." Itachi tried to explain.

"Save it the both of you." Sasuke said walking away.

"Sorry Itachi." Itachi nodded. Naruto followed Sasuke the way he came from.

"_What just happened?!" _Itachi wondered. He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for the most important meeting of his life. If you haven't noticed, Itachi has a very short attention span sometimes.

"_Stubborn ass can't let anyone explain before taking off. He can move when he's pissed."_

"_**Well he did see you kiss his brother. I don't blame him for taking off."**_

"_Purely experimental, I had to find something out and I did."_

"_**And what was that something?"**_

"_If Sasuke was the only one that turned me on."_

"_**So you use his brother, ingenious."**_

"_Well it was the only thing I could think of. Where is did he go?"_

"_**Watch out Kit, just as you turn…" **_Naruto rounded the corner and ran into a solid body.

"…_**the corner."**_

"_You could've warned me!"_

"_**I tried."**_

"I wasn't watching where I was going. My apologies s-…Sasuke?"

"What done making out with my brother?"

"Like he said before it wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it."

"It was nothing."

"Whatever."

"Why are you acting like this? Nothing is and will never happen between me and your brother. Your acting like I cheated on you and the relationship is over. It was over something that meant nothing…are you jealous?"

"No I'm not. It's a stupid bet between us two. No feelings can come of it!" Sasuke said, more like yelled, with a light pink tint crossing his pale cheeks.

"Sasuke you can deny being jealous all you want but…"

"I AM NOT NOR WILL EVER BE…" Naruto kissed Sasuke fiercely effectively cutting the raven's rant short. He pushed his tongue past Sasuke's lips to explore the sweet taste of Sasuke. Just as quickly as the kiss began it ended. Naruto bought his mouth near Sasuke's ear, letting his breath wash over the shell of it. He whispered something into the younger Uchiha's ear and pulled away. (Not telling you what he said yet! Muwhahahah! Guess if you want.)

"You should really listen when some one is talking, teme. Thank you for returning my keys." Naruto said after pulling away from Sasuke. Naruto smirked at the shocked Uchiha and walked away.

"_What the…Naruto didn't say that did he…" _Sasuke tried to piece together everything that just unfolded. When he looked to up, he finally found that Naruto had left. _"The bastard, he says that and leaves!" _Sasuke ran through town, with fangirls in tow, looking for the blue-eyed blonde. After ditching the mob of squealing girls, some boys, and ... what the hell was that, confused person, he found Naruto entering a large white house. As Sasuke neared the mini-mansion he heard yelling, crashing, and pain coming from the house.

"AHHHH BAA-CHAN STOP!" Naruto screamed dodging a small wooden stool.

"NARUTO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THAT YOU COULDN'T CALL ANYONE?!" Tsunade roared picking up the desk Naruto was cowering behind.

"I was with a friend." Naruto scampered away to another chair.

"WHO? YOU BETTER NOT SAY KIBA."

"It wasn't Kiba. Tsunade- baa chan, what are you going to do with that knife?" Naruto quivered as he saw the evil look in Tsunade's eyes.

"What knife? Oh this…I was thinking that if you don't tell me who you were with then I would castrate you." Tsunade smiled maliciously.

"Anything but that, please." Naruto said covering his privates.

"You have three seconds to spill everything." Tsunade said inching closer twirling the knife in her hand.

"I… it…um…"

"Three…two…one…"

"ALRIGHT IT WAS SASUKE! PLEASE DON'T CASTRATE ME!"

"That's a good boy, was that so hard to say." Tsunade patted him on the head softly.

"Baa-chan you're using that eerily sweet voice. What are you planning?"

"Absolutely nothing Naruto. You can go change your clothes and leave now." Naruto cautiously slipped past Tsunade. He ran upstairs to his room, took another shower, and changed his clothes.

He was now wearing a plain orange sleeveless shirt with baggy black pants that loosely hung around his hips. He packed an extra pair of clothes and a towel. He went back downstairs to find Tsunade cleaning up the splintered pieces of wood and shattered glass.

"I'm leaving baa-chan."

"Just leave already brat!"

"Serves you right having to clean up your own mess. After someone trying to be nice you tell them to leave." Naruto muttered. A sharp piece of glass whizzed by Naruto's head and lodged itself into the wall.

"I can still here you idiot. You better leave before I throw you there myself."

"I'm going. I'm going, you decrepit old hag." Naruto said walking out the door. He closed the door to hear a vase smash on the other side.

"You're paying for that brat!"

"Over my cold and lifeless body."

"That can be arranged!"

"What do you have super hearing?!" Naruto said. He ran for the hills when he heard Tsunade storm to the door. Tsunade heard Naruto take off and relaxed a bit.

Naruto ran away from the house and Tsunade. He walked into town. Sasuke was following from far behind him but close enough to not lose sight of the blonde. Naruto walked into a dark looking store with a box of obscene posters in front.

Sasuke watched the blonde exit with a small bag that had SPENCERS on it. Naruto continued to walk until he reached the edge of town and a vast lush, green field that lead to a forest.

"_What could he possibly be doing there?"_

Naruto walked across the large stretch of land to the densely packed forest. He turned his head side to side looking for any signs of life. He made sure no one was around before slipping in between the close trees. The branches were low and the bushes were thick. Naruto pushed past the thick shrubbery and through the thick over grown roots. Sasuke followed Naruto after he deemed the blonde far enough so that he didn't get caught by the blonde. Sasuke slipped through the same trees the blonde had just moments ago. It wasn't before long until Sasuke saw the spiky blonde locks. The trees began to become less packed together, letting both boys move freely.

There was a small dirt clearing that lead to a slightly steep hill. Naruto smiled and jumped on the hill. He began to slide down the hill, kicking up dirt and rocks along the way. The Kyuubi-vessel landed at the bottom with a soft thud. Naruto made a challenging smile and walked off once again. Sasuke looked down the hill and at Naruto catching that smirk.

"_You've got to be kidding me!" _Sasuke thought as he went down the hill also. Naruto hiked another 2 miles before coming to a door made out of leaves and branches. He pushed the 'door' open revealing a beautiful, serene place.

It had a crystal clear waterfall that was over 20 feet high. The water rushed down, crashing into an equally clear lake. The waterfall's droplets casted off into the air creating a double rainbow effect. The waterfall led to a large lake that had stones large enough to stand on. The surface of the placid lake was covered in purple lilies.

The grass was a healthy shade of green, unscathed by pollution. The various types of flowers paraded all over the area. The birds sang happily, while the butterflies danced to their music. Different types of animals would flock to this place daily. The sun shone brightly through the tree tops, illuminating this already seemingly tranquil spot. Naruto set down his bags. He jumped onto a stone in the water and began to move with such grace that it shocked Sasuke. The said raven was hiding in a bush near Naruto's things.

"_What the hell is he doing?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and Co. A girl can only dream.

The song _Contagious_ is owned by the Isley Brothers

**A/N: I'm Still Not Telling Ya'll What Naruto Said To Sasuke. XP… Kill Me Later**

"_Thoughts"_

_Song_

"_**Kyuubi talking" **_

Stupid challenge: Can anyone make one page that makes sense **without** using the word 'the'.

* * *

**The Bet: Chapter 4: Tai Chi? **

"_What the hell is he doing?" _Sasuke thought as Naruto moved smoothly. Naruto was facing west whipping through the air. His movements were slow, steady, and consistent.

"_Okay now move into cloud hands." _Naruto turned to the north and began shaping his hands like clouds. Naruto by now had done about 3 of the same movements and moved onto something else. He heard a small rustle in the bush near the bank of the river and threw a rock at it. The rock that Naruto threw almost hit Sasuke. The said raven had dodge the evil stone thing and glared at the blonde. There was a squirrel that had ran up the tree after Naruto threw the small rock.

"_He was aiming at the damn rodent behind me."_

"_When is he going to come out of the bushes? He's been following me since I left home."_

"_**Maybe he thinks that you don't know he's there."**_

"_Well duh, but it's just weird having some one watch you."_

"_**Until you say or do something he's not going away or coming out of his 'hiding' place."**_

"_Let's let him enjoy what he can shall we."_

"_**Whatever, you have the control not me."**_

"_It's settled then."_

"_**I do remember telling you something about you not being gay, right."**_

"_Yes you said and I quote 'Not gay my ass.' Happy I do listen when you speak, more like lecture." _

"_**Shut up and finish your training." **_Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi and resumed his training. He went from slow flexible motions to fast paced rapid ones. He leapt into the air and did a spin kick (1) then landed in the raging water. Naruto took off his now soaked orange tee and threw it to where the rest of his stuff was. Naruto took a deep breath before he finished.

Sasuke was still in the bushes gawking at the perfect tanned body in front of him. Sure the raven had seen Naruto's chest before. They had P.E. together in high school. The blonde had a habit of taking off his shirt even if he was sweating a little bit. But this time seemed different. Something in Sasuke wanted to reach out and caress the well toned chest. The droplets of water mixed with sweat made Naruto's skin glisten in the dimming light of the setting sun.

Naruto was back into his slow soft movements, ending his daily training. He did the same hand motions as he did when he began. He walked over to his bags and got out a towel and a dry pair of clothes. Naruto stripped out of his wet pants. Before he pulled down his drenched boxers he turned around and faced Sasuke.

"Oi, teme will you come out from behind the bushes please." Naruto said trying not to smile. Sasuke stepped out of the bush, making eye contact with Naruto.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"Tai chi raises the body's awareness. Plus you weren't being so casual about having your usual mob of fans stalking behind you."

"_DAMN FANPEOPLE!!! _Then why did you act like you didn't notice?"

"Truthfully I thought you were just going the same way. That was until you followed me through the forest and here. Why did you follow me anyway? I thought you would be mad still."

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about."

"That would be…" Naruto blushed remembering what he said to Sasuke before he went to train.

"You can't say something like that to someone and then walk away."

"Why not? It builds the suspense of what's to come." Naruto said walking to Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his mouth getting suddenly dry. Naruto was mere inches away from Sasuke's face. He pulled the raven closer to him, so that his mouth lined up with his ear.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…why are you acting so naïve?" Naruto breathed huskily into Sasuke's ear.

"Are you admitting what I think you're admitting?"

"Maybe, but I have one question for you."

"Hn"

"Who's seducing who?" Naruto said nibbling at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from moaning. Naruto ran his tongue over the same spot. He continued to suck, lick, and nibble on the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

"_He's quiet. I think I can change that." _Naruto thought deviously. He bit softly on the spot he was currently working on. Sasuke was now biting his cheek so hard that he could taste the coppery blood running along his tongue. Naruto released Sasuke neck looking up at the raven with his slightly clouded azure eyes. Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief after an inaudible whimper.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said moving away from the dazed Uchiha. He was about a few good inches away when strong arms encircled his waist. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye to see a devilish smirk forming on his pale face.

"S-Sasu…eep!" Naruto yelped when Sasuke pulled him closer. Naruto felt something prod into his upper thigh.

"Why did you stop, _Na-ru-to_?" Sasuke said in a sensual, creamy, down right sexy voice.

The way he said Naruto's name sent a cold spine tingling shiver down the blonde's back.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?! SASUKE DID NOT JUST SOUND LIKE THAT AND I DID NOT JUST WANT THE EVIL FUCKING ASS IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!" _(Split personalities much…XP)

"_**No comment." - rolls eyes-**_

"Sasuke…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him fiercely. The kiss was short and simple but didn't end there. Sasuke trailed his mouth down Naruto's tanned neck, lapping at the stray water droplets that had yet to dry. Sasuke began to copy the blonde's previous ministrations. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a guttural moan. The Kyuubi vessel felt the raven smirk against his skin, but Naruto was at the mercy of the damned Uchiha. Sasuke began to travel down Naruto's neck to his flawlessly tanned chest.

_What the hell is goin' on between the sheets in my home?_

_Baby wait let me explain before you start to point your cane._

_Girl I'm 'bout to have a fit._

_Oh it's about to be some shit!_

_How did I get into this should've never came home with this bitch._

Naruto's phone began to go off. Sasuke momentarily stopped his actions before taking a pert pink bud into his mouth. Naruto's breathe hitched in his throat.

_Low down dirty woman, back to where you come from_

_But baby wait… But wait my ass_

_Hit the streets your ass is grass_

_Now Mista Biggs I beg you sir_

_Wait how you know my name son_

_Honey wait, I was gonna tell ya_

_Move this cat looks real familiar _

"S-Sasuke…s-stop…" Naruto panted. Sasuke in return blew cold air on the hardened flesh. He circled the bud with his tongue, loving the mews that was coming from the blonde. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders weakly pushing the raven away. Sasuke groaned and pulled away from the blonde. Naruto let go of an unconsciously held breath and walked over to his stuff where his phone was.

_Hmmmm, now don't I know you from somewhere a long time ago?_

_No, No I don't think so _

_Yea, Yea I feel I know you brother very well_

_No, No you're mistaken me for somebody else_

_Frank! SHUT UP! Can't you see two men are talking?_

_BUT… Thought I told ass to get to walkin'_

_Now I think ya'll better leave this place,_

'

_You're contagious touch me baby_

Naruto grabbed his phone from the front pocket and flipped it open. "Hello" He said still slightly out of breath.

"Naruto, where are you?" A deep voice replied.

"Training, why?"

"Can you come in and help me with something?"

"What is it Ero-sennin and better not be anything perverted?"

"No, that isn't it. Can just come in?"

"Fine I'll be there in 20 minutes." Naruto said he slapped the phone shut before Jiriya could respond to his acceptance.

"_Working on a stinkin' Sunday, ain't that immoral or something."_ Naruto rambled in his head.

"_**Shut up! Your rambling is getting annoying."**_

"_Be quiet! I hate working on weekends, it sucks. No one is even in the office except me and the pervy sage."_

"_**You never know if anyone is there. When was the last time you worked a weekend?"**_

"_About a month ago and that was why we had missed Kiba's party for his 19__th__ birthday and he wouldn't talk to me for 2 weeks."_

"_**So that's why you were sulking for those two weeks."**_

"_Yup…"_

"_**That explains a lot." **_

Naruto felt Sasuke close behind him. Sometimes the blonde just hated studying Tai Chi and raising his senses. Times like these he just wanted to forget everything he learned and be the normal oblivious idiot everyone pegged him to be. Sasuke placed a trail of light kisses down Naruto's neck to his shoulder back up to his jaw line.

"Sa…stop…Sa-Sasuke." Naruto murmured aiming to elbow Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke caught the evil elbow and simply turned the blonde around.

"Is that all you can do? How about you try: No don't stop?" Sasuke said in an overly labored voice mimicking Naruto moaning in pleasure.

"Shut up Teme! Do you know you're very perverted for your age?"

"Yea but that's only when your around." Uchiha said

"Tch…" Naruto replied not knowing what else to say. A very light pink tint flushed across the blonde's face.

"Speechless dobe?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Naruto scoffed turning a tomato red. He felt himself being lowered onto the ground with Sasuke's full weight on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?! I have to go!" Naruto fumed. Sasuke latched onto Naruto's neck once again. The youngest Uchiha ran a pale digit down Naruto's already bare chest. Naruto, involuntarily of course, arched his back into Sasuke's hand.

"_**Kit you're giving in too easily."**_

"_DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!"_

"_**No need to shout."**_

Naruto groaned, feeling Sasuke move lower down his body. Naruto looked from side to side looking for some type of escape. He looked above him to see the lake there.

"_The idiot laid us down by the bank…perfect."_ Naruto snickered to himself. He bought Sasuke's head back up to meet him in a passionate kiss. Naruto forced his tongue past Sasuke's partly open lips. He stoked the raven's muscle beginning a fierce battle of dominance. Naruto shifted slightly so that he was in the perfect position. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's narrow hips. Sasuke wondered what the blonde was doing but o ignored the feeling completely when Naruto's hand roamed up the raven's navy blue tee.

As soon as Naruto felt that Sasuke had let his guard down enough, the said blonde flipped the raven over his head and into the crystal clear water.

The calm surface of the water was disrupted by a body falling into it. Naruto turned over so now he was laying on his stomach, watching the water for a possible pissed Sasuke. The blonde quickly jumped to his feet and threw on his dry pair of clothes. He looked back over at the water and a look of pure terror, terror is actually an understatement, Naruto was petrified, washed over his features. Sasuke's head had broke the water's surface with the intent to disembowel the blonde that threw him in the water. Naruto noticed the little purple flower on top of the wet raven locks and **tried** not to laugh. The soaking wet Uchiha stormed out the water, toward the cowering, shaking, and…laughing blonde.

"What is so funny Naruto?" Sasuke said in a completely lethal voice.

"Umm…y-you…umm…hahahaha…" Naruto laughed pointing to Sasuke's head. Sasuke lifted a hand to the top of his head to feel a wet leafy thing on his head. Naruto snickered the whole time, still too afraid to run. Sasuke removed the lily and glared at Naruto.

"T-towel?" Naruto giggled. Sasuke gracefully took the offered towel and proceeded to dry off. As soon as the raven began to dry his face, Naruto walked away grabbing his stuff.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and the long wait. The evil writer's block snake skin of doom (see other Naruto story: The ties that bond. To see about the snake skin) hit me and I lost train of thought. Next chappie we'll see why Jiriya needs Naruto's help. How will Sasuke get Naruto back? What was up with Naruto's personality change? Until next time! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! 

(1) That was my own little addition to Tai Chi. The spin kick doesn't really belong.

**P.S**. The Tai Chi scene is a bit under descriptive. Sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto and co.

The long awaited update is here. XD Sorry for the wait. This is not beta yet sorry for any mistakes enjoy. XD

**T.H.B: **SASUKE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! BECAUSE OF

YOU I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!

**Sasuke: **Get over it.

**T.H.B:** Get over it! GET OVER IT! GET OVER THIS… _-Strangles Sasuke-_

**Sasuke:** Naruto h-help! _-turning purple-_

**Naruto:** Trigger Happy don't you think Sasuke did it for a reason.

**T.H.B: **Yea so I wouldn't be able to write anything. My muse is gone and mind is

blank…because of this asshole right here. _–violently shakes Sasuke- _

**Naruto: **But you came up with this chappie didn't you.

**T.H.B:** _-sniffle- _No, Naru-kun! _-Lets go of Sasuke a little- _

**Naruto:** Please let go of Sasuke.

**T.H.B: **NO! HE'S GOING TO PAY! _-Tightens grip-_

**Sasuke:** ACK!

**Naruto:** I quit. Enjoy the chappie. Hopefully Trigger Happy won't kill Sasuke by the end

of this.

**T.H.B:** DIE SASUKE!!!

**Sasuke:** Please someone help!!

**Naruto:** Trigger Happy is sorry for the delay but because of some writers block and, as

she says the evil snake skin… _-reading off of index card-_

**T.H.B:** OROCHIMARU SNAKE SKIN!

**Naruto: **WHATEVER, YOU FORGOT TO WRITE IT ON THE CUE CARD! The evil

Orochimaru snake skin from hell came at her. A thousand apologies are sent out to all

readers and reviewers.

**The Bet Chapter 5: REALLY ERO-SENNIN!**

Naruto walked away grabbing his stuff. The partially panicked blonde picked up his pace to reach the edge of the forest faster. Actually to hopefully not get captured by the super pissed, super wet Sasuke. Naruto shuddered at the thought of being eviscerated or worse…raped.

"AHHH MUST RUN! MUST RUN AWAY!!" Naruto said aloud quickening his pace.

**With Sasuke**

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked around searching for the blonde he was plotting against. The raven scanned as far as the trees would allow him to. He couldn't see the direction Naruto went or for that fact the way he came. The sun was beginning to set and the forest began to darken. The one time Sasuke forgot to bring his mini flashlight, (who carries those?!), he gets stuck in a dark forest, that he barely knew existed, and has no way of knowing where the hell he is going. Naruto was going to pay…dearly!!!! Sasuke began to walk toward the direction he was sure he came from before. It was twenty minutes until he found the make-shift door that was only a few feet behind in the first place. He pulled at the leafy door and looked around at the surroundings to see if he remembered anything in the dimming light.

"_Damnit I have no friggin' clue where the hell I'm going! The dobe is going to pay big time for this." _Sasuke thought hoping that Naruto would somehow sense his evil intentions. Oh he had one hell of a plan to get the blonde idiot back for this. But it was his stupidness that he got stuck in the forest alone, by following our little blonde fox.

**With Naruto**

By now our blonde friend had made it to the tall, fragile looking building where he worked. Out of habit, Naruto gazed up at the tall almost intimidating inanimate object before him. The dark tinted glass gleamed different shades of pink, orange, and yellows as the sun slowly set on this weird day. The whole building seemed to be made out of glass and nothing else, no concrete, no steel frames, none of that…just glass. It seemed that if you threw a small pebble at it the whole master piece would come crumbling down. Naruto thought of how many times he wanted to see if that would really happen. There were only two reasons keeping from fulfilling his curiosity was 1) Iruka would beat the shit out of him for destroying another building and 2) Tsunade would beat the shit out of him because he destroyed another building. Yep, the two scariest people in his life were his supposedly guardians. Naruto let a huge smile grace his tanned face. He sighed and walked into the building into the grand reception area. He went around in the spinning door a few times before actually entering the area. The floor was covered in white marble with gold trimming the outer edges near the wall. The walls were covered in green vines painted all around the lounging/reception place. To the right there were three red-violet recliners and a couch surrounding a small oak table. It's a sitting place for workers on lunch break, early for work, or just procrastinating on going back to work. To the left there was a small kitchen like thing. It had a coffee machine espresso maker, cappuccino maker, basically it had ever machine that could make something caffeinated. Along with the caffeine makers there was a small plain white fridge and some cabinets to hold the employees coffee mugs and other things. In the middle of the whole place was a round half circle desk. From the base to the bottom of the desk top it was the same type of marble that covered the floor. The top of the desk was solid oak wood, polished perfectly so that one would be able to see oneself in it. Behind the desk there was a place where the receptionists had there computers and other valuable information.

Naruto calmly walked to the desk and said a quick hello the receptionist that was currently on right now. The pale eyed girl gave Naruto a shy smile, before stuttering a meek 'hello'. Naruto walked toward the six elevators that were just beyond the large desk. He pushed the up arrow and waited for one of the elevators to bring him to hid floor. As Naruto waited he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Sasuke behind, but damnit the bastard deserved it.

"_Damnit that idiot deserved being left. He was beginning to act like the pervy sage I call a boss. The bastard is waaaaaaay to horny and perverted. Maybe after I help the pervy sage I should go back and get him. Man, I…"_ The ding of the elevator bought Naruto from his thoughts. The blonde loaded on to the metal contraption and pushed the correct button for the12th floor. The metal box gently glided up to the floor and stopped with a soft ding. Naruto got off of the elevator. He shuffled his way to his working area, humming some random song that had popped up out of no where ( Avril Lavigne- Girlfriend). When he rounded the corner his jaw and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke had been wandering about the damn forest for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only 15 minutes (pussy). Sasuke had been walking around in circles getting absolutely no where. The raven sat down on a rock and gave a heavy sigh.

"Note to self, never follow your friend into a place you don't know." Sasuke said cradling his head in his heads. A nearby bird silently fluttered into a tree branch near the sulking raven. The bird cocked his head from side to side eyes the said person.

"left…" The bird cawed. Sasuke looked around to see where the sound and directions came from. The only thing he saw was that creepy looking bird.

"Great now I think I'm hearing directions from a fucking bird. I've lost it and in the middle of a forest no less." Sasuke murmured.

"left…" The bird cawed again.

"What?! I'm not listening to you. Now shoo!" The pale male said flailing his arms, in a un-Uchiha way, at the offending creature. The bird only stared more at Sasuke with big dark eyes matching his.

"Left…" The damn bird cawed once more before flying toward Sasuke and dragging him in the direction that he instructed.

"I see I have no choice. Great I'm being led around by a bird. When I get out of here I'm having myself committed." Sasuke said following the pure white bird. Soon the raven was being…led to a fucking cliff and fell to his doom! Oh sorry… led to the open field at the same place he entered. Sasuke was shocked for quite some time before snapping back to reality. He realized the bird was still there…eyeing him. It was like he was a piece of meat or something he really wanted.

The pale human mumbled a small 'thanks' to the small bird and turned away. He felt eyes boring into the back of his head still. He turned around and looked at the bird who was _still_ staring at him. Sasuke just took notice of what type of bird it was and what its sex appeared to be.

"_Now what did Naruto say? What was it…what was it?" _Sasuke thought tapping his index finger on his lips. As realization dawned on him, he grew very fearful.

"Aww, no…no…no…no…no…no…HELL NO! You can't think…" Sasuke panicked toward the bird.

**With Naruto**

"PERVY SAGE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Naruto yelled picking his jaw up off the ground. The floor where he worked was a complete disaster. The copy machine was spitting out papers. The printer was spewing out ink on the desk in front of it. The shredder was spitting out the shards of paper already in its bucket. Each desk looked like a mini tornado ran over it. Papers were scattered all over the desks and sticking out of their proper draws. Some computers were beeping rapidly and smoking.

"Whoa." Naruto ducked his head to avoid the lethal flying paper heading toward him. Paper from the copier was flying everywhere due to the air-conditioning.

"Naruto…is that you?" Jiriya asked poking his head out from his office. His office was way in the back behind the mass of cubicles.

"No shit. What did you do?!" Naruto half yelled, half groaned at his boss. The angry blonde walked toward the foggy glass doors of Jiriya's office.

"Naruto, the evil machine monster is screwing up everything." Jiriya said hiding back under his desk. Naruto closed the doors and sat in one of the large rolling chairs in front of the desk.

"Ero-sennin are you feeling alright? Or are you high or drunk off of something?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Neither thank you very much. I just happened to come in wanting to do some work and everything started to beep and not function properly.

"_**Basically he broke everything. Damn Kit he's worse than you." **_Naruto snickered at Kyuubi's comment. Jiriya revealed a mess of white spiky hair and narrowed eyes toward the laughing blonde.

"What did that damn fox say?!" The white haired man growled. Naruto looked at him innocently.

"He did say anything pervy sage. Why would you say something like that?" Naruto inquired ingeniously.

"Because you're laughing when no one said anything. What did Kyuubi say?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now what could it be that you need my help with?" Naruto replied playing with the little marble thing on Jiriya's overly large desk.

"C-can you fix everything out there, please?" The older male said pointing his finger to the outside office.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Naruto said standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Cower behind my damn desk. Things are lethal out there!"

"Yea, no crap. You're lucky you're family."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Yea, yea." Naruto waved and headed out of the door. Just as he closed the glass object he had to avoid a collision with a ink cartridge that the printer just spit out.

"_**Kit you have your work cut out for ya. Feel sorry for ya. Have fun."**_ Kyuubi smirked going to the dark crevasses of Naruto's mind.

"_You are absolutely no help, you perverted fox."_

"_**I know you love me, Naru."**_

"_No, I'm just stuck with you."_

"_**Meanie." **_

"_Thank you for the comment." _Naruto smiled back at Kyuubi dodging another ink cartridge. The first thing on the list was to fix that damn printer before he got knocked in the head. The blonde walked over to the first malfunctioning item and figured out what was wrong with it.

**With Sasuke**

"No…No…NO…NOOO! I'm not even you fucking species. Stay back." Sasuke growled at the bird, stepping back. The bird ogled at him, tilting his head to the left.

"mate…" The bird cawed.

"NO…HUMAN" Sasuke said pointing to himself. "BIRD…" He finished pointing toward the bird. The bird flapped its white feathery wings and flew over to the raven.

"mate…" The bird replied sitting on Sasuke's head.

"NO…GET THE HELL OFF!" The pale male (hey that rhymes) yelled plucking the cockatoo in the head. The said cockatoo jumped off of Sasuke's head and sat right in front of him. The white bird began doing several vocalizations and twig breakings, trying to win over Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the bird like it was about to have a heart attack. Its wings frequently crossed over its little heart, still serenading.

"Oh good lord. Some one help me. A bird is trying to…to…HELP!" Sasuke groaned. He was trapped against a tree with a bird trying to mate with him. The bird hopped closer to the scared shitless raven. He jumped onto Sasuke's leg closer and closer to his…

"OH FUCK! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" The bird unfazed by Sasuke's outburst kept traveling to its destination.

**With Naruto**

The blonde had just finished fixing everything, well mostly everything. He still had to fix that damn copier from hell. He swore that thing had a mind of its own. It wouldn't let Naruto anywhere near it. Every time Naruto went any where within 4 feet of it, the thing would shoot out paper aimed at the most vital of places. The copier was out to get him. Right now he was jumping, diving, and dodging the papers coming from the copier. It was like military style when one had to crawl through the mud under barbed wire. Naruto dove to the floor and crawled to the copier's plug.

"_The damn thing is going down!" _

"_**This is sad you're having trouble with a machine."**_

"_SHOVE IT! The friggin' thing has a mind of its own. OH SHIT."_ Naruto rolled to the side to avoid a wave of staples that shot out. "WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS THING GET STAPLES?! JIRIYA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled. He stood up behind the cotton like wall thingy, getting ready to end the battle with the machines from hell.

"1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 to get ready, and 4 to…go!" Naruto sprinted toward the plug behind the copier. –slow-motion- Naruto dove at the back of the thing, getting scraped and hit by a few staples and papers. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and pulled out the plug. The copier powered down and basically fell apart. Naruto let out a relieved breath and hit his head on the floor. He heard Jiriya open his office door.

"Naruto, you still alive?" Jiriya said from the floor.

"I'm going to kill you ero-sennin." Naruto panted.

"That's the spirit. Thanks for the help."

"HELP! YOU DID NOTHING BUT COWER!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger toward Jiriya. Somehow that gave him his energy back.

"EXACTLY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A BIG HELP I WAS GOING TO PROMOTE YOU, BUT SINCE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT I MIGHT NOT!" Jiriya yelled, but smiled at his blonde pupil.

"WELL IF…WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Naruto yelled back.

"You're being promoted to an artist. You like idiot."

"W…I…how…REALLY ERO-SENNIN! THANK YOU PERVY SAGE!" Naruto yelled tackling Jiriya to the ground.

"You're welcome. Now get off. You start on Tuesday." Jiriya replied pushing the hyper blonde off and standing back up.

"You won't regret this." Naruto said ecstatically. He took off toward the elevator and raced out the building home.

**With Sasuke and his new 'friend'**

"Get away from there you damn bird!" The bird kept picking at a rather particular spot in his pant. Sasuke had had enough of the perverted, molesting bird and decided to do something about it. He swatted the thing with the back of his hand. Hard enough to get it away from him, but soft enough to not knock it out, just piss it off though. Sasuke quickly got up and ran for the city. He ran across the field with out looking back. As soon as he reached town he looked back and saw a furious bird flapping top speed toward him.

"OH SHIT!" Sasuke yelled diving into the nearest store, which happened to contain most of his fan club.

"SASUKE-KUN!" One of his fans yelled.

"_FUCK ME SIDE-WAYS!" _Sasuke mentally cursed running out of the store, followed by his usually mob of fans and a crazed species confused bird.

**With Naruto**

"_**Hey kit…"**_

"_Yea Kyu…"_

"_**Um not to ruin your good mood buuuuuuuuut…you know today in the forest when you, kinda molested Uchiha."**_

"_Yea, Kyu what did you do."_

"_**Um well I kinda took over your body and did the molesting, but made it look like you were doing it. Hehe"**_

"_YOU DID WHAT?! KYUUBI YOU ASSHOLE!"_

"_**I knew it would ruin your mood. Oh look at the time, good night Naruto!" **_Kyuubi said quickly before 'falling asleep'.

"I swear everyone around me has lost their marbles." Naruto said aloud as he continued to walk down his street.

Sasuke ran up the concrete steps and began to bang on the white door. He looked around him frantically searching for any signs that the fangirls had found him and that damn cockatoo was back on the prowl. The door flew open and Sasuke looked up at the person standing there.  
"Come in. You're just the person I wanted to see." The figure said moving aside to let the raven in. Sasuke didn't hesitate and rushed inside, past the smirking person.

Naruto made it home just in time for dinner. Boy after the day he had he was starving. Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in to the living room only seeing Tsunade but know she was talking to someone.

"Baa-chan I'm home." Naruto yelled heading toward the kitchen.

"Glad you're here, brat." Tsunade replied. Naruto made his usually bowl of ramen and headed upstairs to eat and prepare for his new position. He walked past the living, sparing a glance at who Tsunade was talking to. His eyes were half lidded like he was sleep walking. He continued to trudge up the steps when the face registered. The blonde dropped his bowl of precious ramen and ran back into the room.

"TEME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Naruto yelled.

"Talking to Tsunade-sama and exacting revenge." Sasuke muttered the last part but kept that damn smirk on his face the Naruto loathed.

0000000000000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN…. Cliffy. Next chappie Naruto is ganged up on and is force to do the unthinkable. Until next time!

**T.H.B: **_-tied Sasuke to chair-_ Pay back's a bitch, ya bastard.

**Sasuke: **I'm going to kill your ass T.H.B.

**T.H.B: **I'd like to see you try. _-sharpens knife and eats cookie-_

**Sasuke: **When I get out of this you're gonna wish you killed me.

**T.H.B: **I still plan on killing you just very slowly and agonizingly.

**Naruto:** Here ya go T.H.B. _–hands blindfold-_

**T.H.B: **Thank you Naruto. _–puts blindfold on Sasuke-_

**Sasuke: **What the hell are you doing?!

**T.H.B: **Oh nothing.

**Naruto:** I ain't watching this.

**T.H.B: **Ok Naruto. Umm...do you know where my metal bat is and _–whispers-_ Itachi is waiting for you.

**Naruto: **You bat is in the closet and thanks _–races off to bedroom-_

**T.H.B: **I didn't even tell him where. _–shakes head-_ Okay back to business. ­_–turns toward Sasuke-_ Where did he go?!

**Sasuke: **I told you wanted to kill me when you had the chance! ­_–pulls out flamethrower-_

**T.H.B: **_-pales-_ Umm…oh shit! _–runs-_

**Sasuke: **REVENGE IS A MUTHA FUCKA! GET BACK T.H.B.

**T.H.B: **Well hope you enjoyed the chappie. Please review and please send…HELP!!!!

**Sasuke: **No one is going to help your ass! _–evil laugh-_

**T.H.B: **EEP! At least I'm still going to have good torture footage. _–hides more video cameras in bedroom-_ Sasuke can't we talk about this!

**Sasuke: **_-singes shirt-_

**T.H.B: **Take that as a no. HELP!! PLEASE REVIEW.

**Sasuke: **DIE BITCH DIE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin'.

**T.H.B: **Thank you **Alrye **for the help! I'm glad everyone liked Sasuke getting raped by the bird.

**Naruto: **Trigger Happy aren't you forgetting something.

**T.H.B: **What would that be? Oh yea…to all reader and reviewers Itachi, Naruto, and emo Sasuke shaped cookies!

**Naruto: **That's not what I was talking about. You forgot…

**T.H.B: **…that Sasuke was committed temporarily to get psychiatric help.

**Naruto: **Yep.

**T.H.B: **I didn't forget it was supposed to be a surprise. But anywho…Sasuke was committed to a mental institution. This chapter really has no point to it at all. Sorry about that.

**Itachi: **Why was Sasuke committed?

**T.H.B: **ITACHI!! _–glomps-_

**Itachi: **Alright get off!

**T.H.B: **_-let go-_ But Sasuke almost…wait he _did_ get raped by a bird. So he needed a therapist.

**Itachi: **You've got to be shitting me!

**Naruto and T.H.B:** Nope.

**Itachi: **_-laughs-_

**Naruto and T.H.B: **_-backs away slowly- _all the Uchiha's are going crazy. ON TO THE FIC! ENJOY!

**The Bet: Chapter 6: WHAT THE HELL?!**

"Talking to Tsunade-sama and exacting revenge." Sasuke muttered the last part but kept that damn smirk on his face the Naruto loathed

"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU BE TALKING TO BAA-CHAN ABOUT?!" Naruto seethed. Sasuke smirked towards Naruto, but before he could say something Tsunade step in.

"Brat, calm down. Uchiha proposed an idea that just might be good for the both of you." Tsunade said calmly hiding her own devious smirk.

"WHAT COULD HE HAVE SAID?! THE EVIL FUCK IS UP TO NO GOOD WHAT SO EVER!" The blonde yelled. Tsunade's left eye began to twitch and her smirk began to crack. Sasuke seeing this change hid behind the couch he was currently sitting on.

"Calm down and someone will explain, Naruto." Tsunade said trying to keep her calm but that was slowly cracking and on top of that a vein just pop out on her forehead.

"_Five…four…three…" _The raven behind the couch began to count down.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM…whack OWWWWWWWWWW!" Naruto wailed after the older blonde hit him upside the head. "What was that for?!" Naruto whined.

"That was only one of many to follow." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles. Naruto paled and cover his head.

"_Two…one…and…" _Sasuke heard a loud crash and Naruto yelling for help. The raven snickered as the beating continued for another five minutes. Naruto was now sitting on the couch with a black eye, split lip, a few good lumps to the head, and a possibly sprained wrist. Sasuke sat back on the couch next to the glaring blonde all the while smirking.

"Now as we were saying…" Tsunade said straightening out her clothes. "…Uchiha here has purposed that we tell you something."

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO AREN'T GOING OUT ARE YOU?! OH MY FUCKING GOD, BAA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ERO-SENNIN! AND YOU, SASUKE AIN'T SHE TOO OLD FOR YOU!" Naruto yelled seeming to forget the pain he was in right now. This time Sasuke's turn to glare and hit him over the head.

"WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DATE SOMEONE LIKE…LIKE…LIKE SASUKE! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into the cushions.

"_**Kit are you high or something?! What in the seven hells was going through your head when you thought they were going out?!" **_Kyuubi yelled into Naruto's ear…well mental ear…it was just very, very loud.

"_Shove you damn fox. And do you have to yell?!" _Naruto growled back.

"NARUTO ARE YOU LISTENING?" Tsunade yelled looking intensely at the smaller blonde.

"Huh, what did you say baa-chan?"

"Dobe, she was just explaining what we will be doing." Sasuke said quickly, seeing Tsunade turning red.

"Oh…yeah what's up with this plan you two concocted?"

"Brat if you were listening than you'd know."

"Well can you repeat it, please? I'm all ears now." Tsunade took a deep breath and glanced at the Uchiha, who in turn raised an eyebrow and slightly nodded.

"Uchiha has kindly offered to…" The doorbell went off effectively cutting off Tsunade. The blonde female groaned as she went to go answer the door. "I'll be right back." Tsunade said walking out of the living room. She walked over to the overly large maple door and twisted the bronze knob. The door swung open, as the blonde looked at the person daring to interrupt her payback…err…um…'discussion' with Naruto.

"Where is he?!" The person growled. Tsunade smirked.

"Naruto the door is for you!" She yelled. Said blonde walked out into the hallway, locking eyes with angry, dark brown ones.

"YOU!" The voice growled.

"K-Kiba, it's been two weeks already?" Naruto stammered taking a few steps backwards.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiba roared darting past Tsunade toward Naruto.

"_OH FUUUUUCK!" _Naruto thought running away from the angry brunette.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY BLONDIE!" Kiba said following Naruto's path. They both went weaving around corners, skidding across the tiled floors, and jumping over random articles of furniture thanks to a certain raven.

"Can't we just talk, about this?!" Naruto said jumping over a small table. Naruto cut the corner too shallowly, slipping on the rug that was there, sending him flying into an unfurnished room. Before the blonde had time to react Kiba lunged at him pinning his arms above his head, with one hand and straddled his waist. With his free hand, Kiba attempted to strangle the blonde.

"Because of your slip-up, my ass got grounded and kicked by my sister, mother, and bit in the ass." The brunette growled shaking Naruto's head.

"I-it wasn't like that. Your mother came out of nowhere and caught me, while you were attached to my arm." Naruto gagged.

"Bullshit…your ass could've came up with some sorta lie. You are the master of thinking on your fucking toes."

"Y-your mother is scary, man." By now Naruto had his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth turning blue. "C-can't…breathe…losing…consciousness" Kiba let go of the blonde's neck. Naruto sucked up huge gulps of air, narrowing his eyes at Kiba.

"How, then all the times did you sneak out of the house, get caught by Tsunade, and not get into a lick of trouble?" Kiba asked getting off of Naruto and standing up.

"I never got caught." Naruto retorted getting on his feet as well.

"Yea ya did. Remember the time we went out robbed the liquor store and got high…" Naruto quickly clamped a tanned hand over Kiba's mouth.

"You finish that statement and you'll be missing a few important parts!"

"Naruto please let Kiba continue." Tsunade said in that voice from the doorway. Naruto visibly froze.

"Oh, baa-chan it was nothing important, nothing interesting happened after that. Trust me it was just a boring…"

"Naruto tried to fuck you instead he fucked your sheets hence the white stains the next morning." Kiba cut in. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he fell to the floor, anime style. Tsunade on the other hand, a few veins popped in her forehead, her hands were clenched at her sides, and she was ready to throw the closest thing to her at the blonde's head.

"Ha-ha, baa-chan Kiba doesn't know what he's talking about. After being trapped in his room for two weeks he doesn't know what he's saying anymore." Naruto said nervously. Sasuke hearing the whole commotion walked into the room with a DVD camcorder, ready to tape the inevitable beating Naruto was about to receive.

"Yea and it's your fault for having me stuck there." Kiba said low in his throat.

"NA-RU-TO!" Tsunade roared.

"Aw Shit, Move Kiba move." Naruto said trying to get past the brunette out the nearest exit. Kiba stood his ground, allowing Tsunade's shadow to loom over the blonde.

"_**Oh this is classic. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is Uchiha getting all of this?"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP!" Naruto yelled as the elder blonde picked him up by his collar. Kiba stepped out of the way as Tsunade beat and threw Naruto around like a rag doll. The spiky haired brunette and raven sat on the side laughing getting the whole thing on DVD. It was when a rather large blur, a.k.a Naruto, came skidding to their feet.

"Y-you a-assholes." Naruto mumbled before blanking out. Tsunade wiped her hands smirking. What…in her opinion, and the others, the blonde idiot had it coming to him. Okay so maybe she over did a little, hopefully this will be a lesson to Naruto. The lesson: never get high and try to fuck your guardian/aunt.

"Uchiha you got all that right?" Tsunade asked picking up Naruto. Sasuke nodded and he and Kiba cleared the doorway to let Tsunade and Naruto through. The older female bought Naruto into the living room and laid him on the couch.

"Well thanks for the show ya'll. I'm gonna go before my mother catches me out of the house. See ya, lata." Kiba laughed waving to Sasuke and Tsunade. "Oh and tell Naruto I'm still gonna kill 'em." Kiba said walking out the door.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, how are you going to tell him since he's knocked out?" Sasuke asked sitting down. Tsunade sat across from him and crossed her legs.

"He should be waking up soon. He has a habit of not staying unconscious for any length of time." The busty woman replied. Naruto began rolling around on the couch mumbling incoherent things.

_No…baa-chan…I' didn't do anything…WHAT?! AHHHH NO NOT IN THE CLOSET! THERE'S AN EVIL RAMEN STEALING BUNNY IN THERE ALONG WITH A RABID KITTEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sasuke HELP! I WANT MY TEME! Give me back my precious ramen you damn rabbit! AHHH CHARGE! NOOOOOOOOOO! _The blonde rolled off the couch and landed on his head.

"FUCK!" Naruto yelled rubbing the red lump on his head. He looked around and saw Tsunade and Sasuke laughing hysterically. And the raven had that damned camcorder in his hand. "SASUKE-BASTARD GIVE ME THAT DVD!" Naruto yelled lunging at the raven. Sasuke held him at bay with one hand tossing the camcorder to Tsunade. Naruto went to tackled Tsunade but Sasuke had by then had a vice grip on his wrists.

"Now Naruto, if you calm down and listen to Tsunade-sama, that video will be 'destroyed'. But if you refuse, the whole town will see you get your ass kicked by Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said to the blonde. Naruto stopped struggling and glared at the raven and at Tsunade.

"Let me go, teme." Naruto growled.

"No, you have to sit right here so you won't do anything stupid."

"Right, where damnit? You're sitting in a lounger that only fits one. Where the hell…NO THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M GOING TO SIT ON YOUR LAP!" Naruto bellowed.

"Tsunade…" Sasuke began. Tsunade picked up the phone and began to dial the number for a very popular TV station.

"ALRIGHT! No need to get drastic." Naruto panicked. Tsunade smirked and hung up the phone. Naruto groaned as he sat lightly on Sasuke's right leg, most of his weight supported by his legs. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Sasuke laced his pale arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. Naruto 'eeped' in surprise as the raven held him close.

"Teme let me go! I agreed to sit on…with you but not like this!" Naruto said frantically struggling to get out of the iron grip.

"But I do prefer this position, Naruto, don't you? It brings to mind so many ideas." Sasuke purred into the tanned male's ear.

"You freaking pervert!" Naruto snorted blushing a bright red. "And Tsunade-baa chan is right there." Tsunade cleared her throat bringing the two idiots out of their quarrel. Naruto turned another shade of red and quit all motion while Sasuke had him in the suggestive position they were in.

"Okay, if you are ready Naruto. Then from now on you'll be…" The doorbell once again rang interrupted Tsunade. She growled and went to go answer it. When she opened the door the delivery man cowered in fear. Tsunade was looking evil and had planned on killing the next person to interrupt her again.

"P-pa-package f-for a-a T-Tsu-Tunade." The man stuttered handing over a brown box and a clip board. Tsunade took the clipboard from the man's shaking hands. She signed her name and gave the brown board back to the scared guy. She took the package from him and closed the door. The older blonde placed the box on the small table in the hallway and returned to the living room. As she entered the large decorative area she saw Sasuke and Naruto sticking their tongue's down the others throat. Once she heard a moan come from one of them, she was to through.

"OKAY, YA'LL WILL HAVE **PLEANTY **OF TIME TO DO THAT LATER!" Tsunade yelled. Both teenagers broke apart and looked at the angry blonde. Naruto blushed a very abnormal shade of red, it looked like his head was about to explode, and buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled, Tsunade only sighed. Sometimes Naruto can be so clueless.

"Um, dobe you won't be able to hear Tsunade-sama with your head in my neck." Sasuke said poking the blonde in the arm. Naruto's head snapped up and his blushed deepened, if that was even possible. He removed his head and tried his best to look at Tsunade.

"Okay, Naruto from now on you'll be l…beep…beep…beep…WHAT THE FUCK IS IT NOW?!" Tsunade yelled looking at her beeper that was now going off. It was Shizune telling her that she was needed at the hospital right away. Tsunade groaned and looked at Naruto. "Before I go, Naruto you'll be living with Uchiha from now on, no if's and's or but's about it either." Tsunade stated.

0000000000000000000000000000

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy, well not really, but next chappie we'll see Naruto's reaction to the so called plan XD. Guess who's coming back…yes it will be Sasuke's little bird friend XP. I'm sorry for the extra shortness. I didn't know what else to put in here. Please don't kill me. _–Cowers-_

**Sasuke:** Why the fuck are you bringing that thing back?!

**T.H.B:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT ALREADY?! Just to annoy you. And because the bird is funny.

**Sasuke: **To you that thing might be funny. I escaped if you must know.

**T.H.B:** Exactly…I mean how can I not bring the thing back when it just disappeared in the last chappie. _–thinks-_ Fuck, now I can't let Itachi have his dirty little way with Naruto.

**Naruto: **Bring what back?

**T.H.B: **Sasuke's b…

**Sasuke: **_-covers mouth with hand- -whispers-_ Don't mention anything!

**T.H.B: **_-shakes head-_

**Naruto: **Sasuke what was T.H.B about to say?

**Sasuke: **_-removes hand-_ Nothing.

**T.H.B: **That Sasuke's little perverted bird friend is coming back to have fun. Oooo and that he might get a name too. _–claps hands together-_

**Naruto: **Oh really. That thing is so funny.

**Sasuke:**_-death glare-_ T.H.B, you better start running!

**T.H.B: **Naruto save me! _–hides behind Naruto-_

**Naruto: **Sasuke leave her alone! _–holds off Sasuke-_

**T.H.B: **_-hides in closet-_

**Sasuke: **Let me at her!

**Naruto: **You hurt T.H.B and you'll get no sex for a week!

**Sasuke: **_-stops trying to shoot T.H.B-_

**T.H.B: **Thank you Naruto-kun! _–sticks out tongue at Sasuke-_Where the hell did you get the gun from?

**Sasuke: **Your weapon closet. You left it unlocked earlier.

**T.H.B:** AW CRAP! GIMME THAT! ­_–takes gun and dashes off to closet-_ Sasuke what else did you take?!?!?!

**Sasuke: **_-a little to innocently-_ Nothing

**T.H.B: **Then where is my flamethrower, bombs, semi-automatic, club with spikes, and…and…MY FAVORITE KATANA IS MISSING! ALONG WITH MY PHONE!

**Sasuke: **_-walks off with items- -phones rings-_ OH SHIT!

**T.H.B:** Sasuke you little bastard! _–chases Sasuke-_

**Naruto: **Oi, please review and Trigger Happy will try to update as soon as she can. TRIGGER HAPPY DON'T CHOP OFF SASUKE'S HEAD WITH THE GUILLOTINE!!

P.S: I might repost a different chapter six :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nuthin'

**T.H.B: **_-moping- _This sucks…

**Sasuke:** T.H.B what's the matter?

**T.H.B: **Oh…Hi Sasuke…you can go steal whatever you want here's the key. _-hands over master key-_

**Sasuke: **NARUTO!!!

**Naruto: **_-walks into room shirtless-_ What Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **What's the matter with her?! _-points to depressed body-_

**Naruto:** Oh she only got four reviews for the last chappie. So she's pretty depressed.

**T.H.B: **No point to life…give up writing story…delete everything…quit…_-sighs-_

**Sasuke: **_-eyes widen-_ YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP THE STORY DAMNIT!!_ -shakes T.H.B-_

**Naruto: **Whoa Sasuke! Calm down!

**T.H.B: **_-looks at Sasuke-_ _-looks down again-_ I don't feel like fighting with you.

**Sasuke: **To the fic! While we get her out of this funk…NOW! Naruto lets go! _-drags T.H.B somewhere-_

**The Bet: Chapter 7: WHY KAMI-SAMA, WHY?!**

"Naruto you'll be living with Uchiha from now on. There will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Tsunade stated with a devious smirk. She literally saw Naruto's jaw hit the ground before walking out of the house.

Naruto stared at the door and then back at the smirking raven from his spot on the ground. He blinked a few times.

'_**Kit…HELLO EARTH TO THE IDIOT LYING ON THE FLOOR!!' **_Kyuubi yelled into Naruto's mental ear. Still no reply from the unmoving, both physical and mental, blonde. _**'DAMNIT NARTUO! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!!!' **_Kyuubi growled, smacking Naruto upside his head. Naruto began to glare at Sasuke, after being bought back to the real world.

"TEME, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO BAA-CHAN?!" Naruto growled picking himself up off the ground. Sasuke's smirk only grew wider.

"Nothing that she wasn't already thinking my dear Naruto." Sasuke replied calmly. He had crossed his legs and returned Naruto's glare.

"What the hell was she thinking, _oh wise one_?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"That, and I quote, 'Naruto is spending so much time with you Uchiha that he should just move in with you.' Unquote." Sasuke said haughtily. Naruto let the words sink in and marinate for a few seconds.

"The only reason I hang around you so much is because you stalk me! W-wh-why in the WORLD would _I _want to live with _you_?!" Naruto slightly stammered. He plopped down on the nearest seat looking thing, which just so happened to be Sasuke and sunk low into the cushy feeling on the male beneath him. Naruto was so out of it he didn't know what he was doing.

"Aww Naruto you hurt my feelings. You wouldn't want to have your own freedom from Tsunade for awhile. Or wouldn't want to live with me." Sasuke said pretending to sound hurt.

In truth Naruto didn't really want to leave Tsunade here alone. He had grown to become like her…how would you put it…like _her_ guardian in a sense. He didn't feel right not being able to check up on her. But technically she wouldn't be alone since Jiriya will probably be over every day. Naruto shuddered at the thought.

'_Note to self if I ever do leave lock all 8 locks on my door and put 2 more locks up.' _"Stop being a baby. It's not that I don't want to live with you but I wouldn't want to leave baa-chan all alone." Naruto said voicing his thoughts aloud. The blonde was still in his own little world that even confused Kyuubi. By the way he still didn't realize that he was sitting on Sasuke.

"You do care Naruto!" Sasuke said rather childishly, slinging his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him closer if that were even possible. Sasuke pulling Naruto closer to him seem to snap the blonde back into the here and now.

"AHHH SASUKE LET GO DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled struggling. Sasuke released Naruto. Naruto quickly dashed out of Sasuke's arms with a deep blush gracing his whiskered cheeks.

"Naru I feel so hurt."

"Too bad, so sad, get over it." Naruto said venomously. Naruto sat down heavily on the couch about 10 feet away from the perverted Uchiha. He was trying to concoct a plan on how to get out of his new 'living' arrangements. _'Maybe I can say I have a very deadly disease that's contagious…'_

'_**Won't work, kit. You're healthy as a friggin' ox and you don't get sick damnit!'**_

'_Well that's all because of some stinkin' fox that got sealed inside of me because of a friggin' experiment gone wrong.' _

'_**Don't look at me. Just because your crazy ass uncle, Kabuto **_(1)_**, decided to use you in an experiment doesn't mean I had a part in it. I was happy roaming free and causing mischief.'**_

'_Go to hell…'_

'_**It's actually quite lovely down there. Would **_**you**_** like to go instead?'**_ Naruto rolled his eyes at Kyuubi and his smart assed comment, like his was any better.

'_Back to the plan on how NOT to live with Sasuke…'_

'_**Nothing is going to work. He's known you since high school and can read you like an open book.' **_

'_Whose side are you on?'_

'_**Right now…Uchiha's. It would be a new experience for you to live with him.'**_

'_Traitorin' fox! You want to get ass raped!'_

'_**Technically you'd be the one he'd be ass raping. I'd ass rape **__**him**__** if I had control.'**_

'_Kyuubi shut up! You're no help.'_

'_**Fine by me. I was trying to get you out of the house and into your own life. Goodnight Kit.' **_Kyuubi yawned and went to sleep. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kyuubi and sighed. Kyuubi's words replayed in his mind.

"Naruto, you should give up trying to come up with an ingenious plot to get out of it. Tsunade wants you out by tonight." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear the smirk that was on his face.

"What in the world did I do in a past life to deserve this hell?!" Naruto mumbled. He got off the couch and lazily walked off upstairs. Sasuke silently followed the blonde to his room. Naruto didn't notice the nearly silent footsteps that mirrored his. The only thing that could be heard from Naruto, besides his footsteps, were his grumbles about evil aunts…perverted Uchiha's…and something about a fox.

Naruto made it to the orange painted door. He unlocked two of the locks and walked in without closing the door behind him. Sasuke stared at the odd color door and all the locks.

'_Had to make it stand out didn't he? And what's with all the locks?' _The raven wondered. Naruto ignored Sasuke and plopped face down on his queen sized, orange bed. His room was painted white with a red nine-tailed beast, a.k.a. Kyuubi, on the left wall. Other than the left wall, Naruto had posters of his favorite bands and his sketches. Sasuke scanned around the quite large room.

'_This place is…actually clean. I'd expected Naruto to be a slob. I guess with the dobe you don't always get what you see.' _

Naruto sighed. He thought he was alone until the bastard had to speak.

"Naruto, aren't you going to get packed?"

"I dcfd wnget tveo gfreo." Naruto said into his pillow.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said: I. Don't. Want. To. Go." Naruto said emphasizing each word to get it through the thick Uchiha's head. With that Naruto buried his head into his fluffy pillows.

'_**Ugh, kit get out of the way!!' **_Kyuubi growled taking over Naruto's body temporarily. The red-eyed blonde jumped off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Kyuubi began pulling out Naruto's clothes, boxers, and other essentials he will need when living with Sasuke. And maybe a few other things the blonde didn't know about.

'_What the fuck are you doing, you damned fuzz ball?!' _Kyuubi ignored Naruto as continued to pack.

"What is with this change of heart, dobe?" Sasuke asked watching the fox pack.

"It's more like a change of personality." Kyuubi replied with a toothy, almost deviant, grin.

"What…"

"Don't think about it too much Uchiha. You wouldn't understand even if I tried." Kyuubi said zipping up the stuffed suitcase. The blonde lifted the heavy bag off of the bed and walked over to the door where Sasuke was standing. Kyuubi glanced at him out the corner of his red slited eyes before his blonde bangs covered them once again. The fox demon smirked when he heard a soft gasp escape Sasuke's lips.

'_**Thank you Kami-sama for good hearing.' **_Kyuubi snickered.

'_Kyuubi damnit! I know your ass can hear me!!' _Naruto yelled. He was still furious that the fox had taken over his body and packed his stuff, WILLINGLY!!

'_**-sigh- What is it, kit?'**_

'_You know damn well what! How can you take over...'_

'_**Stop right there. You had it coming. Since you wouldn't go willingly, I thought I might as well give you the few extra pushes you need.'**_

'_WHAT?! No…no…no…nooooooooooooooooooo! –fainted-'_

'_**Kit…kit…Kiiiiiiiiiit. Aw well.' **_Kyuubi shrugged. That's sad how could someone faint mentally. Only Naruto could find a way. "Uchiha are you coming or what?" Kyuubi threw over his shoulder at the frozen Sasuke in the doorway. Sasuke shook his head and followed the dobe. They walked downstairs in silence. Kyuubi was musing over the mentally fainted Naruto. It was funny to see the demon actually poke at the blonde all the while having a stupid ass grin on his face. Sasuke was…being Sasuke, quiet, brooding, and emo. Damnit dude go get some personality or somethin'.

Kyuubi walked out of the door before Sasuke. Waiting for the said raven to come out after him, the red-eyed blonde saw him standing a good 15 feet away for the door.

'_**What the…he actually looks afraid to come out of the house. Aw man where's a camera when you need one. You can have this shit printed and get a helluva lot of money. I can see it now: "First sighting of a frightened Uchiha. What has the world come to" Oh that would be priceless.' **_Kyuubi snickered to himself. Sasuke still hadn't moved from his post by the family photos. Kyuubi stared at Sasuke and vice versa. After a 10 minute long staring match Kyuubi got fed up.

"Uchiha are you going to stand there all night. I don't think …_**what did Naruto always call that creepy Tsunade lady…baa can…blah nam…baa…BAA-CHAN! There we go.**_ … Tsunade-baa-chan will be too happy to find us still here." Kyuubi sighed. Sasuke eyebrow twitched.

'_He's using my own line against me. I don't wanna tell a fucking bird…ra…ra…ra…molested me.' _

"Uchiha…? Earth to far away Uchiha." Kyuubi waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Come on, dobe. We can't be standing here all day…err…night." Sasuke said dragging Kyuubi out the door. Kyuubi growled at the pet name. He hated it as much as Naruto maybe more. Well he liked when Naruto was being called the dobe, it was not as funny when it was directed toward him.

00000000

Well there's my sad excuse for a 7th chappie. Sorry it took so long and that it's so short . I know I said I'd bring Sasuke's little bird friend back, but I don't know what happened. Well please review. I'll try to update asap. This chappie was a filler in a way.

0000000

**Sasuke: **Okay we took her to the hot anime guys strip club and that did absolutely nothing you got any other ideas.

**Naruto:** Maybe we should leave her be.

**T.H.B:** _-sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling- _

**Sasuke:** LEAVE HER BE?! She has to continue the story! Come on damnit snap out of it!! _-throws things at T.H.B- _

**Naruto: **Sasuke stop.

**Sasuke: **Snap out of it! _-steps on T.H.B-_

**T.H.B: **Look here bastard, step on me again and I'll set you on fire and then throw you out a goddamn window. Leave me the fuck alone!

**Sasuke: **She watched _that _episode in English, didn't she? When?

**Naruto: **Yep, after we got back. So that combined with three reviews she's royally pissed at you.

**Sasuke: **Shit! I'll be in the other state if you need me. _-runs like a bat outta hell-_

**Naruto: **Well hopefully things will get better. Please review. I'm begging you with puppy dog eyes and cute little foxes on top. Until next time XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nuthin'.

**T.H.B: **Sorry everyone about the last chappie. This one hopefully is much…much better. The funny thing is: right after I posted the 7th chappie an idea formed for the 8th and I started typing it. That's really sad and I'm rambling aren't I?

**Sasuke:** Yes you are and it's getting annoying.

**T.H.B: **SHOVE IT YOU! You're still on my torture and kill list. Along with that snake-bastard you call a mentor and that annoying little prick, Kabuto, who doesn't know how to die.

**Sasuke: **Like you have the balls to do anything.

**T.H.B: **Females don't have balls genius. And would you like to try my patience. _-dark eerie shadow looms over Sasuke-_

**Sasuke: **_-cowers- _No ma'am.

**T.H.B: **Good boy.

**Naruto: **Trigger Happy are you feeling better? By the way happy belated

**T.H.B: **You remembered! Yay thank you,Naruto-kun!!! Thank you very much I feel so much better! Happy birthday to you too! ­_-glomps Naruto-_

**Naruto: **Thanks Trigger Happy.That's good. Um…why is Sasuke shaking like that?

**T.H.B: **I have no idea. Maybe he should go see a doctor. I'm gonna go call the psych…I mean the doctor while you start the fic.

**Naruto: **Okay. Here's the second part of the 7th chappie. Enjoy and ya'll know the drill. Okay so there's little to no confusion: When Sasuke is being called Uchiha its Kyuubi and when he's called Sasuke its Naruto or when Kyuubi is acting overly sweet.

**The Bet: Chapter 8: Why Kami-sama, why?! Part 2**

Now where did we leave off? Oh that's right; Kyuubi was dragged out of the large white house by a…rushing Uchiha.

"Uchiha what the hell is the matter with you?" Kyuubi growled snatching his arm away from Sasuke.

"Nothing dobe, lets get moving." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the raven but kept walking behind him nonetheless.

'_**He has one more time to call me 'dobe' and then I'm going to…'**_ An idea struck the musings of Kyuubi. A very wicked and mischievous smile crossed the fox's face.

"Oh Sasuke, what are you so afraid of that has your panties in a bunch?" Kyuubi said as innocently as his voice could sound. In reality Kyuubi sounded pretty damn sweet, even more so than Naruto could ever. But could Sasuke tell the difference, hell no he was too dimwitted to even know that the demon bird from hell way flying around the house waiting for him to come out.

But anyway, got a little off topic there, Sasuke went rigid. He slowly turned toward the red-eyed blonde.

"I told you before: nothing is wrong." Sasuke said in an icy tone that made hell freeze over. Okay well maybe not but pretty damn close. Let's just say it had Antarctica refreezing. He turned back around and briskly walked toward his apartment.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tense." Kyuubi poked at Sasuke's back. He loved ruffling the younger Uchiha's feathers. Speaking of feathers…

'_**What the hell is up with this damn bird? It's been following the Uchiha ever since he walked out the gaki's house. Come to think of it, the thing was circling the house when Naruto got home. O.o Is this what he's afraid of? Oh this is going to be good.'**_ Kyuubi jogged so that he was in front of Sasuke. He turned around and walked backwards eyeing the Uchiha. "Uchiha…"

"Wait a minute, what is it with you and calling me by my last name all of a sudden?!"

'_**Man he's slow.' **_"And I told you: A change of personality."

"What do have multiple personalities now?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Great now the world has to deal with more idiotic personalities from its number one do…" Kyuubi cut Sasuke off from his rant. He kissed Sasuke fiercely, and stopping that pet name from escaping past his lips. The fox slipped his tongue passed the slightly parted lips, running the muscle over Sasuke's teeth to his tongue. Sasuke froze, stunned that Naruto had actually taken the first move for once. The raven let his eyes close slowly, letting Naruto enjoy himself. Kyuubi moved closer to Sasuke so that their bodies flushed up against each other. This made Sasuke fall on to the ground, bringing Kyuubi with him.

'_Wait a cotton pickin' minute! There is no way in hell that Naruto is going to be top.' _Sasuke yelled mentally when he felt Kyuubi grind hard against him. Sasuke rolled Kyuubi off of him so that now he was straddling Naruto's hips. He kissed Kyuubi again with an equal amount of passion and lust that Kyuubi had. Naruto had just began to…err wake up when Sasuke kissed him.

'_**Crap kit, you have sucky ass timing. Things were just getting good.'**_

'_Kyuubi, I'm going to…to…' _Naruto's threat died on his lips when he saw what Kyuubi and Sasuke were doing.

'_**Now Naruto, calm down.' **_Kyuubi said defensively. Naruto began shaking in anger. His hands were balled into tight fist. Once tanned knuckles were turning pale white and were now stained with a crimson liquid.

'_Now Kyuubi, why would I need to calm down? You're only losing this bet for me.' _Naruto said eerily.

'_**Oh fuck you're pissed beyond pissed. I'm sorry, please don't kill me. You're as bad as Tsunade and Jiriya drunk on New Year's Eve. Spare me the pain!' **_Kyuubi begged. Naruto was scary when he was super pissed. If anyone had any sense they would cower under a rock if you knew what was good for you. And if you were the object of his anger you best start writing your will.

'_Don't worry fox; I'm not going to hurt you…yet.' _Naruto took full control of his body. Leaving Kyuubi to run somewhere deep and hide. Once Naruto gained full control his crystalline blue eyes snapped open. But instead of hitting the persistent, horny, sexaholic Uchiha, Naruto kissed him back.

'_**What the fuck?! How the hell come you get to have all the fun?!' **_Kyuubi pouted. Naruto growled warningly at the fox. Kyuubi 'eeped' and scurried back to his hiding spot. Naruto ran his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt lightly running his finger pads across the pale skin. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth.

Their tongues battled for dominance. Twisting, twirling, and dancing together. You were able to hear the clanking of teeth. Sasuke flicked at the pink hardening bud, causing Naruto to moan and lose the battle. Sasuke moved from Naruto's bruised lips down to his neck. That was the last straw for our little friend. A white bird aimed straight for Sasuke's head.

The feathered animal nosed dived right in the raven locks. Sasuke's head shot up, smacking the bird in the process. The Uchiha heir yelled in pain. His hand shot up to where the possessed thing hit. There was no blood just one hell of a nasty lump. Naruto opened his glazed over eyes, wanting to know what Sasuke was screaming…yelling about. Naruto saw the pervy teme getting attacked by a cockatoo. Mind you, they're still outside, in Naruto's neighborhood, with Sasuke still on top of Naruto.

"LOOK HERE YOU DAMN CRAZED, CONFUSED BIRD! I'M NOT YOUR SPECIES!!" Sasuke yelled at the angry flapping thing. Sasuke kept swinging at the bird. The cockatoo easily dodged the attacks looking for an opening. This is one smartass bird. What is it genetically enhanced? Damn animal testing!!! The bugged eyed bird landed on Naruto's head, seeing that Sasuke refused to hit the blonde. Sasuke's fist stopped dead in its tracks.

'_This thing is like the superman of birds!' _

"Teme, get this thing off of my head now!" Naruto said, more like yelled. _'This thing is freaking creepy!' _

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Sasuke said frantically. Naruto laid there frozen, glaring at Sasuke.

"Mate…" The bird cawed. Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head. The damn bird just said that…it must die!

"S-Sasuke what is this thing cawing about?" Naruto said trying to stifle a laugh. The white blob pecked Naruto on the head hard. Naruto quit laughing and was now trying to strangle the thing. Sasuke moved off of the blonde allowing him to stand.

"Get back here you devil bird!" Naruto bellowed. The bird flew high in the air, circling the two males.

"That's right run away!" Naruto shook his fist at the bird. Naruto turned to Sasuke. The raven flinched slightly when he saw an unfamiliar, yet foreboding glint in his eyes. Something was telling Sasuke to run for the hills and stay there.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said a little too creepy for his taste.

"Wait now Naruto. Oh FUCK! RUN!!!" The raven grabbed Naruto's arm, yanking him in the direction of their new living quarters.

"Sasuke what the shit are you doing?!" Naruto yelled running behind the raven.

"Bird…must…run…" Naruto dared to look behind him and saw the bird a few feet behind him.

"SHIT!!" Naruto snatched his hand out of Sasuke's hand and ran ahead of him. "Sasuke it is really after you, so you should stay behind and be with your mate." Naruto threw over his shoulder. Sasuke's eye twitched. He was so not staying with _that._

"In your dreams, dobe. He's probably mad at you for stealing me away."

"Damn I'm good if I can make a bird jealous." Naruto thought out loud.

"Don't flatter yourself. Oh and you might want to pay attention." Sasuke said from in front the blonde.

"When…how…?" Naruto heard angry cawing behind him making him speed up, passing Sasuke once again. Yep, that's how it was the whole 10 miles to Sasuke's. Naruto passing by Sasuke only dragged back to be the middle man. You know in Scooby-Doo when Shaggy and Scooby are pulling behind the other to get away form the monster, that's what was happing between Naruto, Sasuke and the cockatoo.

They saw Sasuke's apartment door coming into view. It had taken them a full 20 minutes to actually reach the building. They were twisting and taking detours to lose the damn thing but somehow it always found them.

"Sasuke, hurry up with the keys!" Naruto said.

"Well I can't very much do that with you hanging onto my arm! LET GO!" Sasuke yelled shaking free from Naruto.

"Sasuke here it comes!"

"Got it!" Sasuke heard the lock click and rushed inside. Naruto jumped through the crack. The bird was mere feet away from its new target, (Naruto's ass) when it slammed straight into the door. The poor thing plopped to the ground, cawing sadly. Aww they hurt Crazy's (the bird) feelings.

Sasuke slumped against the back of the door panting heavily. He hadn't run this much, since the time Itachi yelled there was a fire. Sasuke had ran out of his room and 30 blocks away from the building so fast The Flash would look like a snail. Itachi never let him live that down. He had to walk 30 blocks in a small towel through a fan-girl crazed neighborhood. Sasuke shuddered at the thought; he never wanted anything like that to happen again.

Naruto laid on the floor face down, panting as well. Now this is what he called fun. Running from a species crazed bird that wanted Sasuke to be his mate. Where was a camera when you need one?

"How many times have I told you to change your hairstyle, teme?" Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg playfully.

"Shut up idiot."

"Blow me!" Naruto replied. He heard Sasuke jump up and tug at his pants "Not literally, asshole!" Naruto yelled scrambling to his feet. Naruto slapped Sasuke's hands away from the brim of his pants.

"But you said blow you."

"As an insult. Now back, shoo, away with you, you perverted Uchiha." Naruto waved his hand at Sasuke. Sasuke backed away form Naruto. He stood up and wet over to the elevators pushing the up button. Naruto slowly stood up and cautiously walked behind Sasuke. The fox stood a good arms length away from him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped on to the elevator. Naruto followed suit, but still keeping his distance. Believe or not the elevator ride was quick smooth and not at all perverted and why the hell am I describing the elevator ride. Wahoo it was so much fun. Oh sorry… Sasuke and Naruto got off the metal box and traveled to the apartment.

"You're awfully quiet, dobe. What wrong?" Sasuke opened the door.

"Nothing Teme." Naruto entered the overly extravagant suite behind Sasuke.

"Alright…" Sasuke replied concern lacing his voice. He was worried about his best friend's sudden quietness.

"Oi, Sasuke nothing is wrong. Besides your over perverted mind everything is fine!" Naruto said sensing his friend's concern.

"Well excuse me for trying to obtain something I want." Sasuke retorted. He mentally slapped himself for actually saying that out loud. _'Damn, hopefully Naruto didn't hear or catch onto that. Please…'_

"T-Teme, what did you just say?" Sasuke blanched and his body stiffened.

"N-nothing…Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen pulling out some pork ramen. He done bought it especially for Naruto. Aww, how cute. But anyway the raven put a pot of water on the stove

"YAY RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled glomping Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck squeezing tightly. Sasuke let Naruto linger there for a minute, well that was until his air supply was being cut off.

"N…Naruto…air…need…air!" Sasuke said through strangled breaths. Naruto blushed deeply and let go of Sasuke. Sasuke gulped down large breaths of air.

"Hehe, sorry Sasuke." Naruto said sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. He took the pot off the hot eye and poured it into the bowls that Naruto placed on the table.

The young Uchiha handed Naruto a steaming bowl before he sat on the opposite side. At first they ate in silence, which was to Sasuke's liking. Naruto began to shift while happily slurping at the yummy noodles.

'_Somehow they taste different. Not as yummy as teme's lips. AHHH, FUCK!' _Naruto shook his head frantically to get rid of thoughts like that.

'_**You know you like him. You wanna love him. Kiss him and squeeze him. You wanna sex him up.'**_ Kyuubi said in a sing-song voice (1).

'_SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PERVERTED FUR BALL!' _Naruto yelled blushing madly. Kyuubi continued, ignoring Naruto completely. Sasuke took notice of this blushing.

"Ne dobe, why are you blushing so hard?" Naruto's head snapped up, making a noodle slap him in the face. Sasuke tried to keep from his laughter to himself. Naruto only blushed more, making it look like his head was about to explode.

"N-no reason teme." Naruto said willing that damn blush to go away. He wiped the noodle that stuck to his cheek off.

"Whatever." Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke. Him and Kyuubi being the cause of the blush didn't help any.

"Do that again and your tongue will be mine." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with that perverted smile. Naruto quickly retreated his tongue back inside his mouth.

"Hentai."

"But I'm your hentai, Naruto-koi." Sasuke purred.

"But you ARE **NOT** my lover!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the raven.

'_**Not yet at least.' **_Kyuubi butted in.

'_Fuck off fox.' _

'_**So mean. The vulgarity of the oh so innocent Naruto. Fuck right' **_

'_You know sometimes I wish you weren't in me so I can kick your ass.'_

'_**I wish that all the time.'**_ Kyuubi pouted. Naruto sucked his teeth and saw Sasuke had a really cute pout on his face. Naruto arched a blonde eyebrow at the raven.

"What are you pouting about?" Sasuke wiped the pout off his face and glared at Naruto.

"What pout?" Naruto fell off his stool at Sasuke's dumbness. He shakily got up and shook his head.

"Never mind dumbass."

"Come on; let me show you to your room." Sasuke said off-handedly placing his and Naruto's dish in the dishwasher. Naruto grabbed his bag and followed Sasuke to the spare bedroom.

It was actually quite plain. It was an off white color with a queen sized bed pushed against the far wall. The bed was covered in a cream colored goose down comforter and sheets. The pillow cases were the same color. On either side of the bed were two nightstands matching the dresser. Against the closest wall near the door was a dark oak dresser. In the corner was the walk in closet.

"WOW!" Naruto gaped at the room.

'_**It needs a little color, don't cha think.'**_ Naruto shook his head. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Three…two…one…'_ Sasuke counted down.

"Wait a damn minute. You had a spare room but yet you made me sleep with you when I conked out at the kitchen table!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yea and?"

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed and se his bag down by the bed.

"If you need anything Naruto you know where my room is. Goodnight…koi." Sasuke said closing the door. Naruto threw the closest thing to him at the closing door.

"I AM NOT YOUR KOI!!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and went into his room.

'_**NOT YET KIT! YOU FORGOT THE NOT YET!'**_ Kyuubi yelled as if Sasuke could somehow hear him.

0000000000000

There we have it the end of chapter 8. I hope this was better. It was one of the quickest updates ever actually!!

1) Half of what Kyuubi said was from Miss Congeniality and the other half was from a song that I forgot the name of.

0000000

**T.H.B: **Whew that was tiring.

**Naruto: **Good job Trigger Happy. But don't you have a project you should've been doing instead.  
**T.H.B: **OH FUCK!! I'm already failing that damn class. ­_-runs off-_

**Sasuke: **That is why she is a dumbass.

**Naruto: **Sasuke! Where have you been? _-glomps Sasuke-_

**Sasuke:** That psycho bitch put me in a psych ward.

**T.H.B: **_-walks in with scissors- _What the hell was that?

**Sasuke: **Nothing ma'am.

**Naruto:** What is going on?

**T.H.B: **Nothing you need to worry about Naruto.

**Naruto: **­_-shrugs- _Okay. Please review. Maybe Trigger Happy will have another chappie out soon.

**Sasuke: **Don't hold you're breath though.

**T.H.B:** Sasuke do really want to become cat food?

**Sasuke:** ­_­-pales-_ No.

**T.H.B: **Then be good.

**Naruto: **I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. But any who, until next time. Ja.

0000000000

I wanna thank everyone!!! Hugs and cookies to all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nuthin'.

**Naruto: **T.H.B, where's Sasuke?

**T.H.B: **Dunno, don't really care. Why?

**Naruto: **Because it's really quiet without you two fighting or threatening to kill each other. It's kinda creepy in a sense.

**T.H.B:** Yea you're kinda right. Maybe we should look for him.

**Naruto:** That's a good idea. You go that way. I'll go this way.

**T.H.B: **_-shrugs-_ okay. See you back here in an hour.

**Naruto: **Yea. _-takes off-_

**T.H.B: **_-whistles innocently- _Now, oh where oh where could that Sasuke be? Oh Sasuke. Where art thou, Sasuke? Enjoy the chappie, while _Naruto_ tries to find Sasuke. Here's a line I read in a story: Even though Naruto doesn't want to admit it: he loves Sasuke being seme and him being uke.

A/N: From now on the chapters will either go by days or weeks. Depending on what's in it and everything. Longer chapters means longer updates _-sigh- _That sucks.

Another A/N: I recommend _The Dating Game_ by Darkness of a Fallen Angel. It's really funny.

* * *

**Day 16 **(Something like that)

**43 days left** (If the math isn't wrong)

* * *

**The Bet: Chapter 9: You're Evil Incarnate!**

Sasuke sucked on his index finger. His eyes focused on one thing only. The raven trailed the slippery finger down his bare pale chest. He flicked at the pink bud. Sasuke let out a small gasp. He pinched and flicked at his nipple, moaning the whole time. Naruto let a small moan escape passed his lips. Watching the teme do this to himself was exotic and arousing to the blonde. He could feel his breath hitch in his throat and his boxers became painfully tight.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned brushing passed his hard on. He ran a hand over the creamy skin of his inner thigh. He wasn't only arousing the blonde but challenging him. Naruto had to bite his lip from groaning in frustration.

'_Damn it. Refuse body; refuse the tem…tem…temp…temptation… Fuck this shit.' _Naruto hurriedly walked, more like ran, over to Sasuke's pale form.

He bent down in front of the raven, slapping his hand away from the pale, thick, long organ. Naruto basically drooled. (Naruto: No the fuck I didn't!! Me: Wait 'til the end, baka!) Sasuke whimpered at the loss, but soon shut the hell up when Naruto tentatively licked at his slit. Naruto lapped at the salty yet addictive taste of Sasuke. Sasuke grasped a handful of blonde hair, groaning Naruto's name. Said blonde slowly took in Sasuke's length, every so often pulling back and licking the slit.

"Oh…God…Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. Be the little bitch you are Sasuke! Oh…again off topic…err where was I? Naruto trailed down Sasuke's arousal, licking the soft vein along the bottom. He nuzzled at the dark hairs at the base. Sasuke shuddered at the warm breath. Naruto continuously bobbed his head up and down, fondling Sasuke's sac in one hand and pumping the base of his cock with the other. Sasuke threw his head back in ecstasy. Naruto hummed around the base of the throbbing organ.

"Nh…Naruto…Stop." Sasuke panted. Naruto looked at him with glazed over eyes. Sasuke pulled Naruto up into a heated kiss. Naruto greedily returned the kiss forcing the raven to lay on the bed. The Kyuubi vessel straddled the narrow hips of Sasuke grinding hard against the still hardening arousal. Both teenagers moaned at the sweet friction but still longed for skin to skin contact. Sasuke somehow quickly rid the blonde of his clothes, just boxers and a wife beater.

The Uchiha heir bucked his hips into Naruto's hard arousal. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name. They both pulled apart taking huge gulps of air before attacking one another…again. Sasuke quickly flipped Naruto over, so now that the said blonde was pinned beneath a perfectly pale body. Sasuke reached over to the small nightstand and opened the drawer. Naruto heard a faint popping sound and some type of liquid being poured on to Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke placed his index finger at Naruto's virgin hole. Naruto squirmed slightly feeling the slick digit at his anus. Sasuke smirked and pressed his finger forward causing the blonde to shout. **1**

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled jumping up. A thin film of sweat covered his entire body. Naruto drew in short ragged breaths trying to calm down and gain his bearings. He blinked several times, remembering where he was at.

'_It was all just a dream, but it felt so real.' _Why the hell does that sound so corny?

'_**Kit, what the hell is you yelling about at 3 fucking in the morning?' **_Kyuubi groaned rolling over with red paws sticking in the air. Even Kyuubi has issues with using the correct grammar in the morning.

'_Nothing Kyu. Go back to sleep.' _Naruto didn't need to say that twice. Kyuubi was already snoring, when Naruto told him to go back to sleep. Naruto placed a clammy hand to his forehead.

He sighed. Finally his gaze traveled from the tangled sheets to the tent under his blanket. Naruto's eyes went wide. He had little time to react when Sasuke came busting into his room, like he owned the place. Well technically he does but that's beside the point.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG?" Sasuke half yelled. Wow, even Sasuke, the jackass who shows absolutely no emotion whatsoever, finally came rushing to the blonde's side. Naruto blushed a deep crimson, scattering to find something to cover this hard on that damned dream caused.

"N-Nothing Sasuke-teme, it was just a…um…a…" Naruto stammered trying to remember what the hell that was called.

"A nightmare?"

"Yea…a nightmare." Naruto smiled sheepishly. _'Yea right! Nightmare my ass! Try a fucking wet dream staring…dun dun dun…SASUKE.' _Naruto thought.Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He wasn't convinced that the idiot had a nightmare, but who cares.

"Next time dobe, try not to yell and wake everyone." This time the raven yawned.

"Shove it teme and get out! I should kick your ass for that koi remark yesterday." That's a little off topic, Naru. Sasuke yawned again totally ignoring the yelling blonde. He sleepily walked out of Naruto's room and back to his own.

"Did you hear me, bastard?!" Naruto half yelled, half yawned himself. He had chased Sasuke out of the plain room into the wide hallway. Sasuke quickly turned around and pinned Naruto to the wall. What? He was asking for it! Apparently he wanted _something_ to happen so he just so _happened_ to chased after Sasuke. He asked for it, so to speak.

"How are you so quick in the morning?" Naruto wondered to himself out loud.

"The same way that: you're so loud in the morning." Sasuke replied. Okay it was early in the morning with the smexy half naked blonde fox withering beneath him, waiting to be fucked, oh yea Sasuke could feel a raging hard on start to form. But by the looks of it Naruto was sporting a very large bulge in his own pants.

"Teme…" Naruto growled bring Sasuke from his perverted musing. Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear. The said blonde shivered at the warm breath that washed over his earlobe.

'_Damnit, the bastard isn't helping the problem much. If anything he's making it worse!' _

"You weren't really having a nightmare _Naruto_. It seems like you were having more of a wet dream." Sasuke purred. Naruto couldn't help but let a small moan escape pass his lips. Sasuke smirked. He pulled away from Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight _Na-ru-to_." Sasuke smirked. He went back to his room and back to sleep. Naruto's knees felt weak. The blonde slid down the wall, panting heavily. All from just close contact with the bastard…tsk tsk.

"A-asshole…" Naruto muttered. He tried, but failed…miserably, to stand up. After about…oh the thirtieth time at falling on his ass, Naruto opted to crawl back to bed. Ignoring the rock hard erection, Naruto climbed back into the warm, fluffy blankets.

'_I'm gonna murder that bastard!' _Naruto plotted deviously. By the time he went back to sleep (5 minutes later) he had thought of at least a hundred different ways to kill Sasuke. This devious streak must be coming from Kyuubi. The fox is rubbing off on our poor little Naruto. Oooo, how fun.

'_Ugh…where am I and what the fuck is that noise?!'_ Naruto thought groggily. He opened his foggy blue eyes only to close them shut. The bright rays of the sun were pouring in through the small crack of the curtain. Naruto rolled over to his side and threw the blanket over his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke quietly stalked into the blonde's room. The creeping raven smiled at the Naruto. All the while, he was glaring at the blaring alarm clock. Why did the dobe set it for 7 o'clock in the damn morning? After that little screaming stun earlier, people need their beauty rest not to be woken up this early. Sasuke mumbled something incoherently as he neared the foot of the queen sized bed. He heard Naruto mumbled something about him (Sasuke) and a perverted fox.

'_What is he talking about? The dobe has some major issues.' _Sasuke thought. He smiled and yanked the warm blanket off of the slumbering body.

"Mmm, gimme my blanket back." Naruto groaned. His was hand subconsciously looking for the plushy fabric.

This was sooooooooo not part of the **'****original****'** plan, buuuuuuut the idiot raven had to do it. The little perverted demon inside told him to. Sasuke walked around to Naruto's body. He laid down next to the semi-cold blonde fox, only to see what Naruto's reaction was going to be. Naruto snuggled closer to the sudden warmness. He wrapped his arms around the thing that was currently providing the warmth he was searching for. Right now, Naruto didn't care what the hell he was cuddling against as long as it was giving off heat, he was content. Sasuke stroked Naruto's blonde locks for a brief moment. He could've sworn he heard the blonde purring.

'_Naruto sounds so cute. It makes you just want to fuck him in his sleep and the idiot probably wouldn't even know it.' _Sasuke, Naruto is not that dumb. Sure he could be an oblivious dumb nut, but he would know if somebody was fucking him in his sleep. Of course he'd probably enjoy it too. Anyway, Sasuke sighed as he looked at the clock. It now read 7:50. Sure if the dobe had set it he would've done it for a reason. Ahhh, best wake him up. Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto it's time to wake up." Sasuke whispered gently into Naruto's ear.

"Unh, just 5 more minutes _teme_." Naruto moaned burying his head into Sasuke's chest. Naruto's warm breath sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

'_Wait a freaking minute!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING IN _MY_ BED?!' _Now it's clicking together in Naruto's head.

'_**Kit you are one slow person'**_ Naruto snapped open his blue eyes and glared at the pale torso of his soon-to-be lover.

'_Ugh, I didn't just think that, no, No, NO!' _Okay, so Naruto is still in denial that he… what's the word… like? No like is way too subtle. Would or _could_ it be love? Whatever it was he certainly didn't like nor love the Uchiha, end of the fucking story, yea right!! Enough of possible spoilers…Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and pushed him off the bed. Oops. A dull thud and a groan of pain was emitted from the raven who was now rubbing his sore ass.

Naruto acted as if he were just waking up due to the sound at the other side of his bed.

"T-teme is that you? What are you doing on the floor in _here_?" Naruto asked innocently looking at him through half lidded eyes. The whole time, the blonde was trying to suppress the smile tugging at his lips.

"Like you weren't awake dobe!" Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto.

"What are you talking about teme? I just woke up after you fell. What could you be accusing little ol' me of." Naruto said biting his bottom lip. He was now sporting huge baby looking eyes that held a small pout.

'_No, look away! Don't give it to those cute ocean blue eyes…NO!! Stand firm, Uchiha!'_

'_That's right teme give into the face. No one can ever resist this face. Muwhahahah!' _Naruto thought seeing the different emotions flicker across Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes flickered away from Naruto's face for an instant, trying to compose himself.

"Get up dobe. For whatever reason you set the clock, you're an hour late." Sasuke said standing up. He dusted off the invisible dirt that was on him and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"HOLY FREAKING…MOVE IT TEME!!" Naruto said rushing out of the room.

"Um…Naruto…the bathroom is in _your_ room." Sasuke called to the frantic blonde.

"Fudge nuggets! You could've told me that before!" Naruto yelled slamming the bathroom door shut.

"I did." Sasuke mumbled, calmly walking into his room. He plopped down on to his large bed and waited for the hyperactive late Naruto go rushing out the door, cursing him for making him late. And like on cue Naruto came rushing out of his room yelling a string of curses at the raven.

"Teme, you ass wipe! I hope you fall down the steps or get stuck in the fucking elevator." Things along those lines, with a whole helluva lot more curses. Sasuke ignored the whole conversation; Naruto just basically had with himself and continued reading his book. Naruto slammed the door and raced out of the complex. There on Sasuke's nightstand was a tiny, shiny little key. The raven looked down at the bronze thing.

'_Oops, guess the dobe forgot his key. It's going to be hell getting in. Too bad it's not my problem.' _Sasuke laughed evilly. It always made the stoic Uchiha happy, to see a tortured and frustrated Naruto. It also mad him happy in more ways than just one, if ya know what I mean. Sasuke hummed a happy little tune to himself. Today was going to be fun.

Naruto on the other hand thought just the opposite. To him the day was going to be one sent personally from the devil herself (XP). He raced down the street to _hoping_ to catch the bus. But as luck would have it just as he rounded the corner he not only bumped into some one but missed the bus…again.

'_Please don't let it be a creepy person again, i.e. Orochimaru.' _Naruto begged silently.

"O-oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Naruto-kun." A small voice practically whispered. It was music to Naruto's ears. The said blonde shot up and hugged the poor girl to death. Death by blush and lack of air, what a way to go.

"It's okay Hinata-chan. I'm just glad it's you and not someone else." Naruto beamed. Hinata had now turned…purple and Naruto still hadn't noticed.

"A-air!" Hinata managed. Naruto blushed, gaped, and quickly let go of the small female.

'_**Ya know Hyuuga is going to kill you if he finds out you almost killed his cousin… again' **_Kyuubi smiled.

'_Don't remind me hairball.' _Naruto growled back. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I didn't mean it. Are you okay? Nothing broken or anything? Please don't tell Neji." Naruto said in all one rushed breath.

"N-Naruto-kun it's all right. Everything is fine. No I won't tell Neji." Hinata smiled. Begin pro Naru-nese she understood every single word the blonde said. Naruto let out an unconsciously held breath.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. So where are you coming from?" Kyuubi began to hum the Jeopardy song trying to get the idiot to remember that he was about to be late in…oh 5 minutes.

"I was going to the library to study for a while. Where are you headed?"

"No…no where in particular." Naruto said. Okay now he was just plain flirting with the girl. Naruto you're giving her false hope, stop while you're ahead.

'_**Yo, dumbass…'**_

'_Squash it, fox.'_

'_**Okay it's your ass.'**_

"Oh really. You looked like you were in a pretty big hurry." Hinata looked at her watch. She was supposed to meet with Temari (no they're **NOT** a couple), but she couldn't pass up a chance to be with Naruto. Naruto, in lack of a better word, fortunately saw the raven haired female check her watch.

'_Thank Kami-sama.' _Hey stop messing with my fun up there, oh pure one. "Hinata-chan if you really need to go then we can catch up some other time. Um…how about breakfast tomorrow morning?" Naruto smiled. Hinata's pale eyes lit up with excitement.

"Um…sure. I'll come by your place." Hinata smiled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. Hinata flinched back. "I-I mean I'll pick you up so you won't have to go out of your way since you're closer to town." Naruto said quickly. Hinata regulated her breath and smiled. "Okay it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30." Naruto said Hinata nodded again, not trusting her voice if she still had one. She quickly turned around and raced off to the public library. She was afraid that if she stayed any longer she was going to go into a coma.

Naruto watched the retreating back of his friend. As soon as she was out of sight, the blonde quickly turned around and sped toward the direction of the campus.

'_OH SHIT…OH SHIT…I'm late again! Anko-sensei is gonna kill me!' _Naruto thought as he raced past the gates of Konoha University. Don't ask how he got there…he just did.

'_**Tried to warn ya. But you wouldn't listen. You wanted to remember that you're straight and not gay.'**_

'_Argh…no one asked you. And would ya get out of my head!' _Kyuubi narrowed his mental eyes at Naruto.

'_**Dip shit I live in you!!!' **_Kyuubi yelled

'_That's not what I meant, asswipe. Stop listening to my thought.'_

'_**Then I wouldn't be able to talk to you, Kit.' **_Kyuubi pouted and had a sad look on his furry face. Naruto groaned.

'_Don't look at me like that, Kyuubi. Even though that is a very enticing offer.'_

'_**Fine, ya ungrateful brat! I'll never talk to you again!' **_Kyuubi yelled, stomping away to some unknown place in Naruto's mind. Well unknown to Naruto.

'_Kyu…Kyuubi? Holy fuck you actually are not talking to me.' _Naruto thought in pure shock. _'Wow, I didn't think he'd actually do it. … … … …FREEDOM!!'_ Naruto thought happily.

"Do the cabbage patch. Do the cabbage patch." Naruto beamed dancing around like an idiot. It was then when the clock in the middle of campus dinged, signaling it was now 8:30. The blonde paled quickly and began running fill speed across campus to his class.

'_Shit, now I'm a half an hour late. I'm doomed.' _Ten minutes later Naruto arrived at a large art building.

It was just the plain old red brick building with at least four windows in each room. Naruto busted through the light wooden door, ran down the hallway taking a few sharp turns and skidded to a screeching halt. The blonde took several deep breaths. He poked his head in through the cracked door, not seeing his sensei. Naruto peered to the left and still no sign of the purple haired psychopath.

Naruto opened the door further to allow him to slip in. The blonde quietly tip-toed to his seat that was on the other side of the room, when a creepy shadow loomed over him.

"Well Naruto it's nice of you to finally join us." Anko said eerily. Naruto began to shake uncontrollably as he turned around to face his crazy teacher.

"O-oh, h-h-h-hello A-A-Anko-sensei. I-I-I-I d-d-d-didn't notice you there." Naruto stuttered out. To say he was scared shitless was a huge understatement. This lady scared him as much or maybe even more than Tsunade.

"Now, now Naruto why so scared?" The purpled haired woman said staring directly in Naruto's face. The said blonde face was priceless. His eyes were huge, bigger than normal. He had sweat pouring down his face and those damn shivers wouldn't stop.

"W-who's s-scared?" Naruto replied a little too high. Anko smiled a very evil, twisted, malicious smile that should not be on any humans face.

'_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…'_ Naruto chanted over and over.

"Okay Naruto given that you were the only one late today, you can be the class' nude model for the rest of the week." Anko said.

"WHAT?! OH HELL NO! Ain't doing it, wrong number sorry. I won't. I refuse."

"It's either that _or_ you fail and then you'll have to re-take my class and pose nude for the whole year." Naruto paled to, basically Sai's skin color. Face it ya know in the anime that boy _needs_ some sun or something. Who can be that pale where it would put paper to shame?

"Alright…I'll do it." Naruto mumbled.

"Good boy, Naruto." Anko patted the said boy on the head. "You can go undress in the back. But hurry because the class is getting impatient." Anko waved after Naruto. He only grumbled and slowly trudged to the back.

"This day has already gone to hell. What the fuck will happen next?" Naruto groaned, stripping as slowly as he could. Whoa, take it off, take it all off! But on the bad side he dressed light because it was 80 degrees outside. Naruto sighed as he dragged his feet back out to his classroom with nothing but a fruit basket. Anko was at the door waiting for the now nervous blonde.

"Come on blondie!" Anko yelled excitedly pulling Naruto out of the door and throwing him into the class. In the whole process he lost the basket and was stark naked in front of his classmates.

"Owww"

"Whoa baby"

"Meeeeoooooow"

"Mmm, Naruto honey, you gotta girl?" Comments like those rang through out the class room. Naruto blushed thirty shades of red while climbing up to the middle of class.

'_Not only are the girls doin' it but even the males are! Someone shoot me now!!' _Naruto inwardly groaned. The blonde kept twitching from all the eyes that were on him. Well on his ass and dick, that is.

"Oi, Anko-sensei am I gonna have to do this the rest of class?"

"Umm…let's see. You were forty minutes late, then you tried to prolong the whole thing by arguing and moving slowly, which took about fifteen minutes and now you're asking stupid questions which is five minutes. So we add all that up, which is 60 minutes and we only have an hour and a half left. So yea, you're going to have to pose naked for 90 minutes." Anko smiled. The whole class laughed and made approving noises.

"Jeeze all you had to do was say yes."

"Nah, it's better to explain it to someone as thick headed as you. Okay get to posing." Naruto glared at his teacher, while posing for the perverts in his class. Use the perverted minds we all know you have to pick out a pose.

'_I hope Jiriya or anybody for that fact comes in here just on a whim.'_ Naruto prayed. The students began quieting down and got to sketching their new model. Naruto could hear the scratching of the pencils (or whatever they use) on the paper or canvas. The blonde was a little more that ticked to not be part of the ones drawing. Nooooooo he _had_ to be the one posing. It was all that perverted Uchiha's fault.

'_Damn it if only I hadn't had that damn dream then everything would have been fine. I wouldn't be up here right now and…and…Who just walked in?' _Naruto glanced over to the door he could've swore he heard open. But when he looked he saw no one standing there or any where near the only exit. He internally shrugged and tried to go back to his happy place.

"Anko-sensei…" Some random girl shrilled. Anko walked over to her to see what the matter was. "I can't get a feel of how to draw this. Every time I draw it, it comes out weird." The student said pointing at what she meant. Anko nodded and saw the problem. She 'hmm'-ed for a moment before…

"Go up there and touch him if you need to." The raven haired sociopath smirked. Naruto barely heard what they had said before but he definitely heard the last part. His blue eyes widened to their extreme and beyond. He so badly wanted to take off and never be seen again but he also didn't want to be stuck with Anko another year. A nervous shiver began to wrack Naruto's body.

"Really Anko-sensei?" The red head replied.

"Sure why not." The girls ye lit up with excitement before she basically bounded off to go see if she can get a _feel_ for what she was having trouble for.

'_Don't panic…don't panic…it's just somebody wanting to get a close up to…HEY NOW!!' _Naruto yelped when a pair of cold hands touched his ass.

"Whoa! WHAT THE FUDGE MONKEYS ARE YOU DOING, NEO** 2**?!" Naruto practically screamed, jumping in surprise. Neo looked at Naruto innocently with her very feline like eyes.

"I was only _grasping_ at the concept. I was having great difficulty drawing your butt, Naruto."

"Oh, well you could've warned me." Naruto said. _'YEA RIGHT!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY ASS!!!! AND STOP GROPING ME!!!! '_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

"Ok. I'm all through." The red head replied after feeling him up a few more times. She skipped back over to her seat and plopped down.

"Umm Neo…I thought you had a problem drawing his _shoulders_?" Another student leaned over and whispered.

"Oh that's right. Whoopsie…but I think I have a good _feel_ about them though." The girl smiled and went back to drawing Naruto with a huge fucking grin on her face.

'_Closet pervert…'_ The whole class thought. Several minutes of silence passed by before another hand shot up and a voice was heard.

"Anko-sensei!! Can I go up and touch him, I'm having trouble with his…his…um arms!"

"Go ahead." Anko replied eating another sweet ball (forgot the name.). Wait where did she get those from. Oi, who gave Anko more sweets? Now she'll be twice as crazy and evil.

'_No, not again!! Ya know what damn you to heaven Satan!!' _STOP, DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!!! I don't wanna go!! Get these freaking wings off my back! Ahem…That's when it began for the rest of those 80 long minutes every student in the class has at least groped his ass or felt on his balls and chest. Anko sat there enjoying the show and entertainment.

The purple haired female looked at her watch and frowned. It was time to go. Damn it and it was just getting good. One girl tried to actually get Naruto off in the middle of class. Never seen someone so bold. Next time there will be cameras in the class room.

"Alright class! That's enough playing with the blonde toy. It's time to go." Anko yelled. The class did a conjoined groan, while Naruto let out a loud 'hurray' and dashed out the room. "But class, don't forget he's going to be our little hot model for a little while." Anko smile pervertedly. The whole class did emotion flip and cheered. While Naruto from the back hall groaned.

'_Maybe I won't show up for class for at least a week or two.' _Naruto sighed.

"Oh and Naruto don't think about skipping class or you'll fail automatically."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled tripping over his pant leg and falling to his ass. That's gotta hurt. Anko snickered and _helped_ more like commanded her class to clean up before they left. Twenty minutes later Naruto peaked out of the back room to see the class room devoid of any life. Hell even Anko was gone. The said blonde sighed in relief as he exited and began to walk out of the class. Then Naruto heard a soft chuckle come from behind him in the shadows of the room Naruto turned around quickly and paled.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"

**With Sasuke**

Even thought the raven isn't doing anything important or interesting, might as well check up on him anyway. Right now Sasuke was currently sitting at his desk looking over a bunch of major cases that need to be assigned to people or he needed to work on. The young Uchiha sighed, he hated this most of the time but at least it's better than being chased around town by rabid fans and a demented species confused bird. Maybe he would just move all of his stuff into his office and stay there for a long while.

'_Nah, then I wouldn't be able to torture the dobe and win this bet. Speaking of which, what the hell am I going to do next. Okay I got Tsunade to let him live with me but now what. Rape him in his sleep…NO! Even though he looks so fuckable…ARGH!! Even when I'm at fucking work I can't get the little idiot out of my brain. Oh god, please tell me I not…'_

"Mr. Uchiha, your brother wishes to talk with you." Sasuke's secretary said interrupting the raven's inner turmoil. Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts of the blonde. He waved off the woman and stood. Looking himself over once and happy with his appearance, Sasuke headed toward Itachi's office to see what his dear _aniki_ wanted. Sasuke walked to Itachi's overly large office that was merely down the hall from him.

'_What the hell could the bastard want? First he comes over to the apartment asking for something or other. Then he's kissing _**my**_ blonde dobe in the middle of the street. What, in the name of all that is perverted, could he want to see me about?!'_ Sasuke growled upon reaching the large wooden door. That little trip down memory lane just pissed the raven off. The little imp (Sasuke) seethed as he opened the door to Itachi's office.

"Uh-huh…yes sir. Everything is going smoothly and Alrye-chan should be out of prison soon." Itachi said in the phone. Sasuke had to hold back from rolling his eyes at the fake concern in Itachi's voice.

"Okay Mr. Takahashi, both Sasuke and I will be there. See you then sir, bye." Itachi hung up the phone and released an exasperated sigh. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow at his older half, who seemed to not notice his presence yet.

"Ah, otouto why are you standing there all silent and moody? Come in have a seat." The weasel said waving to his brother.

"Hn." Sasuke replied in a bored tone. He walked over to a large comfy looking couch to the right side of Itachi's desk.

"Sasuke relax a bit it's only us two." Itachi saw Sasuke's glare intensify ten fold. "Or glare at me like you are trying to send me to the fiery depths of hell." The older raven sighed. After 10 minutes of glaring and aggravated sighing from both brothers Sasuke finally said something.

"What do you want Itachi?" The younger Uchiha brother said curtly.

'_It's 'bout damn time he said something.' _Itachi thought. "Otouto I'm sure you heard the ending of my phone call right."

"Yea and what of it?" _'Damn it I've been hanging around Naruto to freaking much.'_

"Mr. Takahashi wants both of us to represent his daughter on her up coming case. And he won't settle for just one of us either."

"Who is it that we're representing? Why? And when is the court date?"

"We're representing Alrye for excessive glomping of cute things, armed robbery, and assaulting a cop which she says that she was only _hugging_ him. As for the court date, it appears to be on the 15th of March. Here's the case file. You'll need to brush up on it by next week. We're meeting the girl's father for lunch then." Itachi shrugged.

"Fine Itachi. Is that all, _aniki_?" Sasuke said with venom dripping from his voice.

* * *

"Temper, temper baby brother. Are you still bitter about me and Naruto kissing on the street?" Sasuke did all he could to control that damned flinch, that happened on its on accord. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

'_This is getting interesting.'_ Weasel boy thought deviously. "Wow Sasuke your faith in Naruto's words are so little. It seems you have yet to trust the cute little blonde. What's up _otouto_?" Itachi said in mock curiosity.

"It's none of your business Itachi!" Sasuke fumed.

"Baby brother, I'm hurt that you would think that _I_ would steal Naruto away from you. Not after you've been chasing after him for years hoping to gain his affection. And now you have the chance to and you see _me_ as an obstacle."

"Itachi shut the fuck up now!"

"No Sasuke. How would you like to see us in a position of pleasure? With Naruto screaming my name instead of yours, huh baby brother? Can you picture it? Naruto bent over with my dick shoved up his ass, face contorted in all types of satisfaction, nothing you could ever provide." Itachi said smugly. Sasuke sat there shaking, wanting to hit Itachi just for that. But something was holding him back. Something that hadn't sent him over the edge yet.

'_Ooooooh Itachi!'_ Naruto's voice moaned in Sasuke's head. Spoke a little too soon because there it was. Sasuke reeled back and knocked Itachi for a loop.

"_Aniki_ don't ever talk about Naruto like that ever again or I'll do worse than punch you." Sasuke growled. The younger Uchiha stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut in the process. If Sasuke would have looked back, without decking Itachi again, he would've noticed the small smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Ah little brother it seems you like the blonde more than you let on or even know yourself." Itachi smirk grew. Okay who gave Itachi drugs! That smirk or whatever the hell you call it is creepy as hell. Oh my fucking god, now he's laughing!! It's definitely the sign of the apocalypse now. Everybody run for cover! Someone go to Naruto and his guest. Hurry people!!

**With Naruto**

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Naruto stammered. Him being scared shitless would be a MAJOR understatement.

"Haha Naruto. I was enjoying the marvelous show you were putting on." The figure chuckled.

"What the fuck are you doing in America, Kakashi?!"

"Ah that…Iruka-koi sent me to check up on you. He was worried that something happened to you since you stopped answering the phone at Tsunade's." Kakashi said stepping out of the shadows.

"What baa-chan didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"That she's forcing me to live with someone else. After they made some type of deal behind my back." Naruto sighed. He wish he could've the stunned face of Kakashi but that damned mask prevented it.

'_AAHHHH one day that thing is comin' off!!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Ooo Iruka is going to kill her. She could've at least let him know. But then again, Tsunade is impulsive sometimes."

"Um hum…wait Kakashi how long were you standing there?!" Naruto said as horror washed over his face. The scarecrow chuckled.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto I have been here ever since you were up in the middle of class, stark naked. My, what a lovely ahem show you put of to." Kakashi smirked.

"Ah, you freaking baka!!" Naruto yelled blushing twenty thousand shades of red.

"Dear Naruto wait until Iruka-koi hears about this. His innocently little Naruto posing nude in front of his classmates without batting an eye. Oh, he's going to flip."

"KAKASHI YOU WON'T TELL IRUKA ABOUT THIS!" Naruto yelled.

"And what are you going to do about?"

"Let's just say your little perverted book collection will have one _fiery _ending." Naruto said deviously.

"You wouldn't and besides you can't!" Kakashi paled.

"Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi I still have plenty of contacts in Japan. One little call from me and bye bye Icha Icha Paradise."

"Alright, alright no telling Iruka got it."

"Good boy Kakashi." Naruto patted the silver mop of his father's boyfriend. Kakashi grumbled something to himself.

"What was that Kakashi-sensei? Speak up I couldn't here you." Naruto said cupping his ears.

"I said how about we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Kakashi sad quickly tugging Naruto out of the class.

"Yea right, Kakashi and pigs fly." The blonde said trailing behind.

"Oh it's true Naruto. And I can hear your stomach from here. Skipping breakfast, I see." Kakashi smiled behind that damned mask he always wears. A light blush crossed Naruto's face as his stomach rumbled with agreement with Kakashi.

"Fine we'll go get something to eat." Naruto mumbled pouting as Kakashi pulled him along.

From then on in the day went pretty smoothly. Aside from Naruto getting pissed on by a dog, it began to downpour, and just after he started to dry off a car ran into a puddle splashing him. So now Naruto was covered in mud, water, and other things that he didn't want to image. While Kakashi stood there laughing the whole way. Okay so maybe the day hadn't gone so great for poor little Naruto.

"Um…Kakashi?" Naruto said lowly.

"Yeah." Kakashi said taking his nose from his perverted book.

"Where are you staying while you're here?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Dunno. Tsunade probably would kill me if I came over without calling first. Jiriya would probably be over Tsunade's. There aren't many…"

"Alright I get it you can stay with me." _'Ah the teme has more than enough room for one more person. Besides Kakashi-sensei isn't staying long.'_ Naruto smirked to himself.

"About that…where do you live, now?"

"That's right you don't know. I live with a friend now. Follow me." Naruto said leading Kakashi to the complex building. He went to go searching for his key when it dawned on him. He didn't fucking have one!

'_Oh this day just keeps getting better and better by the hour!'_ Naruto thought bitterly. He looked next to the door to see the little buzzy box thing. Hoping to press the right number, seeing as he forgot and wasn't really paying attention, Naruto pushed the button for the highest floor.

"Who is it?" Came the cold reply.

"Can't you be a little more civil teme! But can you buzz me up please?"

'_Why does that voice sound familiar?'_ Kakashi thought.

"What you forgot you key?" The raven said mockingly.

"Well if you would have given it to me then I wouldn't be down here pushing this stupid button asking for you to let me in the damn apartment building!"

"Let me think about it. No!" Sasuke said and disabled the connection.

"ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled looking to the top floor.

"Naruto mind if I give it a try."

"Go ahead." Naruto stepped aside so Kakashi could get to the box. The silver haired male pushed a random button.

"Cable." The buzzer made an approving sound and the door clicked open. Kakashi opened the door for Naruto sending him a triumphant smirk.

"Show off!" Naruto walked passed the smirking male and to the elevator. Kakashi followed behind him, of course reading still. Ya know with how small them books look it's surprising he doesn't finish them in one day! Naruto rolled his eyes and waited for the elevator to open. Not soon after the said contraption's doors slowly slide open allowing all passengers to board. Both males got on to the elevator, and slide gently up to the top floor. Naruto still was planning on ways to get the Uchiha back. Then just before he opened the door a idea struck him and Naruto laughed evilly. Kakashi even had chills run down his back all the way to his toes.

"Uh Naruto you okay?"

"Yea, sure never better." Naruto said still smirking cunningly. The blonde knocked on the door, more like broke it down, to get the raven to come. Naruto heard he nearly silent footsteps, thanks to Kyuubi, of Sasuke nearing the entrance. Both of the waiting men heard a soft clicked and a twist of the knob.

"Ah, how did you get in dobe?" Sasuke asked not noticing the other's presence. Kakashi backed further into the shadows, this could get interesting.

"That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out." Naruto said childishly closing his eyes. Now that would make it bad mistake 2,548,234, in this story alone! Naruto snorted.

"Well I guess, you'll fess up one way or another." Sasuke said mere inches away from Naruto's face. Said fox cracked open a blue eye to be met with steel coal ones.

"TEME WHAT THE…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his. But this felt weird to the blonde. This kiss wasn't full of lust, even though the shit was still there, but it seemed to be full of need. Sasuke ran his tongue along the seam of the blonde's lips. For some reason without hesitation Naruto granted him access, moaning when Sasuke pushed him against the wall, grinding into him ferociously. For the need of air, embarrassment, and to groan as loudly as possible Naruto broke away from the raven.

"Ay ha, Sasuke…stop!" Sasuke ignored Naruto's weak plea and began to nibble at the tanned neck. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said huskily across the hot skin.

"Sasuke please!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke stopped all ministrations and pulled away from Naruto. Who in turn immediately plopped to the ground.

"I said stop not pull away damnit!" Naruto yelled/ panted throwing a random piece of paper at the said raven.

"Be more specific next time."

"Who the hell said there's going to _be_ a next time?" Naruto fumed, standing up on shaky legs.

"You said it. When you made the bet, ursakontachi." Sasuke smirked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "Come on before the neighbors come." Sasuke said.

"That's right. Sasuke mind if we, you, have company for awhile?"

"Dobe, you already live here, why are you asking a stupid question like that?"

"Not me, dip shit. Him." Naruto said pointing to Kakashi who just now decided to reveal himself.

"Long time no see Sasuke."

"Hey Kakashi." Sasuke said in a he could careless kinda way. Then the little sensors went off in his brain. "Wait…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, HATAKE?!"

00000000

Shit, I know I know I took forever to update this fic. I'm sorry! Writer's block hurt big time. But here was an extra long chappie just for you. Let's give a round of applause to **Alrye** in being so kind in being in this chapter. Ya never know she might show up again. Do I smell competition for Sasuke? Nah, it was just Itachi's sick and twisted way to find out a tid bit of info he needed.

000000000

**1:** Muwhahahaha I'm sorry. It was begging to be typed _-evil smirk-_

**2:** She was actually named after my cat, don't know why but it seemed to fit.

000000

**T.H.B:** _-holds Sasuke at gunpoint-_

**Sasuke: **Oh crap did you just watch the whole arc Naruto told you **not** to watch?!  
**T.H.B:** _-glares-_

**Sasuke:** Take that as a yes! NARUTO HELP!!!

**T.H.B:** Naruto is happily sleeping with a Kyuubi plush. That's enhanced with sleeping powder. So he won't save you now. _-laughs menacingly-_

**Sasuke:** You bitch!

**T.H.B:** It's in the name dumbass! Now let's bring on the pain!

**Sasuke: **FUCK!! HELP!!!!

**Naruto:** _-yawns-_ Readers are lovely, reviews are even lovelier. Night people. _-yawns-_

**T.H.B:** Aww he's sooo cute. Like a chibi fox ­_-takes pics- _okay I'll update ASAP. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers. Hugs, cookies, and Naruto plushies to all. Until next time peeps. Ja Ne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own natta damn thing or make profit.

* * *

**Naruto:** SASUKE!! Shit, not again. _–growls-_

**T.H.B:** _-walks in with a cookie-_ Yo Naru. What's up?

**Naruto:** T.H.B, where is he?

**T.H.B: **He? He who? What are you talking about?

**Naruto:** Where is Sasuke?

**T.H.B: **I have no idea. Haven't seen the little imp all day.

**Naruto:** TRIGGER HAPPY!!_ -growls angrily-_

**T.H.B: **I swear I don't know where he is. The last time I seen Sasuke, was when he ran all the way to Timbuktu for some reason.

**Naruto:** You swear.

**T.H.B: **Every damn day.

**Naruto: **T.H.B…

**T.H.B: **Yes, yes I swear.

**Naruto:** Ugh! Where the fuck could he have gone?!_ -stalks out of the room-_

**Sasuke:** _-to himself- _Damnit! Naruto you were supposed to kick the shit out of her not stalk out of the room and look for me!

**Sai:** What was that Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** HOLY SHIT SAI! Don't do that!

**Sai:** You know Trigger happy-chan is going to murder you.

**Sasuke:** That's if she finds me first.

**Sai: **Naru-kun, Trigger Happy-chan he's up here!

**Sasuke:** You fucking traitorous bastard! _-blanches-_

**Sai:** She paid me. _-points to me- _

**T.H.B:** Thank you Sai. Here you go Naruto. I told you that I wasn't an accomplice to his disappearance. And Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** _-cringes- _Yes

**T.H.B: **_-smirks- _Good luck. Come on Sai. _-Leaves with Sai-_

**Sasuke: **Did I miss something?

**Naruto:** YOU BASTARD!! _-starts beating Sasuke-_

**T.H.B: **_-recording beating- _This is so much fun to watch.To the chapter…

**Sai:** We have to put this on eBay, no better yet youtube.

* * *

**Day 17**

**42 days left**

* * *

**The Bet: Chapter 10: Writer's Block **_**FUCKING**_** Sucks!**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE HATAKE?!" Sasuke yelled indignantly. All trace of manners and Uchiha gone. Kakashi chuckled at the furious Uchiha. It was always fun to see the young heir's feathers ruffled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the silver haired man before him. Naruto looked dumbfounded between the two. How the fuck did they know each other?

"You see Sasuke a little dolphin sent me to check up on a troublemaker of a fox." Kakashi said, like that explained everything.

"English Kakashi!" Kakashi sighed. Who in their right mind said that the youngest Uchiha was a genius?

"Iruka sent me to check up on Naruto, because the poor little darling hadn't called in awhile. And now I see why." Kakashi waggled his eyebrow suggestively. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto snapping out of his daze blushed. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

'_Oh yea, staying here with these two is going to be fun.'_ Kakashi thought evilly.

"Kakashi that is _**not**_why I haven't called Iruka-tou-san! You freaking pervert is that all you can think about?!" Naruto yelled standing up on shaky legs.

"Oh really then why haven't you called?" The scarecrow asked cocking his eyebrow toward Naruto. Said blonde stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't exactly tell Kakashi that he forgot to call because of a certain raven molesting him every chance he got, okay so that was the reason for him not calling. Oh no that would only fuel the perverts mind even further.

"Well…erm…it was because of this bastard right here!" Naruto yelled childishly pointing at Sasuke. He was telling half the truth at least.

"I beg to differ dobe. It wasn't my fault that you couldn't remember to call them."

"IF YOU WEREN'T MOLESTING MY ASS EVERY TIME YOU COULD THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN, ASSHOLE!" Naruto regretted those words as soon as they flew out of his mouth. Kakashi let out a hardy, perverted laugh. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Naruto when will you ever learn not to lie. One you suck at it and two when you yell you give _everything_ away the next second." Kakashi laughed. "You know Sasuke, Iruka is going to use your balls as decoration when he finds out you hurt his little Naru-chan."

"WE DIDN'T _**DO**_ ANYTHING!!" Naruto fumed. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well actually dobe, just a few nights ago…"Naruto lunged at Sasuke and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You finish that statement bastard and your balls will be chopped off and given to the fangirls as a valued prize. On top of that I'll let your species confused bird in." Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear. The raven's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head obediently.

"Okay children; hate to break up this little love fest but its late and I don't think your neighbors will like to hear all this yelling outside of their door. So inside we go." Kakashi said and pushed the two bickering teenagers into the apartment. Just as one door closed softly another went flying open.

"Uchiha or fucking not your ass…oh wait you're not out here anymore! Lucky bastard!" And old lady said waving a spatula in the air with a shower cap on. "Don't let me catch you out here again little asshole!" The woman muttered closing her door as well. The three heads in Sasuke's apartment all turned to the noise of something banging against the wall. They all stared at the dark wood door with confusion littering their faces. After that they heard a few well placed curses after a certain Uchiha's name and then the soft click of the door.

"Ooooookay." Naruto drawled out. "Well at least we know that Sasuke has a way of pissing everyone off." The blonde chuckled moving away from said raven and death glare. Sasuke went to go lunge at the boy but was held back.

"Kill him later when I'm not here. I rather not be an accomplice." Kakashi said from behind is little orange book. Sasuke growled in his throat and followed Naruto into the living room. Kakashi sighed.

'_Is staying here worth the trouble of hearing these two knuckleheads bicker all the time?'_ The silver haired male mental groaned. He saw a crack of lightning and the loud roar of thunder soon after.

'_Hell yea it's worth the damn trouble! It's better than being out in that storm.' _Inner Kakashi argued. All the taller male could do was nod his head and go into the living room hoping the two noobs haven't killed each other yet. Damn, who the hell uses _noob_ anymore!?

"NARUTO DAMNIT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" Sasuke yelled jumping over the couch trying to catch the Kyuubi vessel. Naruto simply smiled and tripped the already fuming Uchiha. Sasuke landed face down on the carpet. Blue eyes widened hysterically as he tried to contain his laughter. A deep, scary growl from the rug had Naruto snapping back to his senses just in time to see a black blur tackle him to the ground. They landed with a loud thud with Sasuke straddling Naruto's hips.

"TEME…ha ha…GET…_-snicker-_…OFF!" Naruto said in between laughs. Sasuke glowered harder at the idiot beneath him.

"What's so funny dobe?!" The raven said through gritted teeth. Kakashi made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. Maybe the rain was looking like a good option right now. A soft moan from the blonde had his attention snapping back to the two teens on the floor. But apparently it wasn't the moan of _pleasure _he was _hoping _for. Having observing the situation, Sasuke was currently strangling the blonde nimrod. The older male quickly made his way over to the duo and pulled Sasuke off of the blue Naruto. God forbid Kakashi go back to Iruka and tell him that Naruto is currently six feet under because he was too busy being perverted to pull the Uchiha off of him. Yea that would go over well. Kakashi might as well cut off his own balls and gift wrap them if that ever happened. He cringed at the thought. His attention went back to the struggling Sasuke in his grasp, desperately trying to get back to choking the life out of the blonde. Naruto had a tough time regaining his breath. But when he did he was now trying his damnedest to get to the bastard that tried to kill him.

"All right you two chuckleheads. That's enough trying to rip each others heads off. I'm not here to play babysitter." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Naruto puffed out one cheek and began to pout, rather cutely. (Naruto: I'M NOT CUTE DAMNIT!!) Sasuke immediately got a hungry perverted gleam in his eye as soon as the blonde fox began to pout. Naruto glanced at the drooling Uchiha and glared.

"Don't look at me like that asshole!" He fumed stomping over to the recliner and plopping down with absolutely no grace at all. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare out the window hiding a growing smile. Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow, his anger slipping away and turning into something else.

"OKAY! Before Sasuke attacks you again, Naruto, how did you wind up living with the Uchiha brat anyway?" Kakashi interrupted.

"Tsunade-baa-chan and the asshole cooked up some weird cockamamie plan while I was out training. So when I came home those two spawns of Satan had everything planned out. (Me: They ain't my kids!)." Naruto grumped stilling looking away from the two.

"Look it was Tsunade-sama's idea in the first place I just went along." Sasuke said casually with an underlying tone of amusement.

"Right and I'm the king of England." Naruto scoffed. Then it dawned on him…again. "How in the blue fuck do you two know each other?!" Naruto yelled jumping up.

"Well I was Sasuke's martial arts teacher awhile back." Kakashi said a little too quickly. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Oh stop beating around the bush; you were also fucking my cousin, Kakashi." Sasuke snapped. Kakashi seemed to blush but with that damned mask on it was hard to tell. But the older man quickly regained his cool composure.

"Thank you Sasuke for spouting that out." Kakashi said emotionless. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What? It was the truth." Sasuke snorted. Naruto gaped again.

"Pause…rewind…Kakashi what the hell were you doing fucking a stick up my ass Uchiha bastard?" Naruto said making the rewind movements with his hands. Kakashi sighed whereas Sasuke seemed to growl.

"Contrary to popular belief, not all Uchiha's have sticks up their asses as you put it. Well at least not in the metaphorical sense. In the literal sense I'm not so sure. They might have something close to a stick shoved up their pale asses. Take Mr. Possessive over there…" Kakashi was cut off by a fist to the head.

"Enough of the pervert mode, baka!" Sasuke growled with his fist still in the air. Kakashi seemed to smile. The only indication of that was when his only visible eye crinkled into an upside down 'u' shape.

"Tender subject for you Sasuke." The scarecrow said innocently. Sasuke regained his murderous glare. Naruto seeing this pulled Sasuke away from Kakashi before he could kill him.

"Sasuke calm down." The blonde said to the fuming raven. But unlike the rest of the night Sasuke seemed to have lost it. Naruto did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Sasuke-_koi_ please stop." Naruto whimpered into the pale ear. He had to force himself from stop gagging on the words and make them sound sincere. Even though to Naruto they sounded a bit too sincere for his liking. Sasuke stopped all movement. Naruto actually got worried when the raven stopped so suddenly. Then in a lightning fast movement Sasuke had turned around in Naruto's loosened grip and had the blonde in a passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes went wide and Kakashi pulled out his camera phone.

'_Voyeur…' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke took advantage of the blonde's open mouth and snaked his tongue into the addicting cavern. Naruto felt his eyes slid close as Sasuke's tongue run over his teeth and gums. The blonde's slick organ met Sasuke's in a battle for dominance. The raven tangled his long fingers in blonde spikes and tugged on them harshly. This action caused Naruto to groan in pain but soon faded away into a needy moan when Sasuke began to literally fuck his tongue. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck bringing the Uchiha close enough to feel his erection rub against his thigh. Kakashi was enjoying all the footage he was getting on his phone. Shit, he could right a damn book if he wanted to with all taping he was doing. The need for air and Naruto snapping out of his lust induced hazed caused the two to pull apart.

The Kyuubi-vessel wiped away the spit that had dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand as he glared at the Uchiha bastard in front of him. Sasuke stood there with a smug grin. He bought his thumb up to the corner of his mouth to rid him of the spit there. Kakashi quickly put away his phone before the two saw it.

"What the hell was _that_, teme?!" Naruto fumed when he regained his breath. He'd be telling a lie if that kiss hadn't affected him in one way or another.

"What the kiss?" Sasuke asked innocently enough. He even had the damn decency to cock his head to the side.

"Yes the damn kiss!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"You asked for it." Sasuke replied simply. Naruto's jaw tightened.

"I'm going to kill…" The blonde's threat was cut short when a bright lightning bolt lit up the sky and a particularly loud crash of thunder soon crackled following the light. Naruto squeaked and jumped over the couch into Kakashi's arms. The normally hyperactive idiot sat there shivering in his father's embrace. The silver haired man rocked Naruto back and forth trying to get him to calm down but no such luck.

"What's the matter with him?" Sasuke inquired actually worried over the little dobe.

"He's afraid of lightning. He's been that way ever since he was little." Kakashi answered. Naruto curled closer to the man's chest when another bolt and thundering sound shook the city. He whimpered and buried his head into the strong chest. Sasuke looked down…some…nagging feeling inside him wanted to be the one comforting the blonde. He just wanted to whisper words of non-sense into the tanned ear to get his mind off of the raging storm. Sasuke shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe he should get a cat scan, because his head had been fucked up lately.

By some unmovable force Sasuke was walking around the couch and sitting behind Naruto rubbing small circles on his back. Naruto stiffened and soon relaxed when those smooth hands rubbed away the tension, stopping most of the shivers almost instantly. Kakashi had to raise a thin silver eyebrow. This was the first time Naruto had calmed down so quickly. Usually it took _hours_ for either him or Iruka to calm the little blonde ball of sunshine down. But the Uchiha seemed to do it in a matter of _seconds_. Naruto began to pull away from the older male when he deemed it was safe enough. A shaky breath left the Kyuubi-vessel's mouth as he tried to calm his shivering hands.

A loud cracking sound followed by a roaring rumble had Naruto squeaking and diving into Sasuke's arms this time. The raven looked a bit shocked when Naruto threw himself at him. His arms unconsciously wrapped around the blonde and bought him closer.

Kakashi let a small smile slide across his masked lips. There was definitely something going on here. Whether the two males before him knew it or not their bond seemed strong and only seemed to grow with each passing minute. A deep chuckled sounded from the scarecrows throat. Sasuke glanced at him, but he only shook his head.

The pair stayed like that until the lightning died down and the sky was resorted to quiet murmurs of thunder. Naruto lifted his head off of Sasuke's chest and looked out the window. Yes it was still raining heavily and the gust ripped tree limbs from their trunk, but there was no lightning or thunder. The blonde sighed and was back to normal.

"Okay…sorry about that. Um…teme, where will Kakashi be sleeping?" Naruto asked like nothing happened.

"In your room." Sasuke said blatantly. What a way to ruin the mood!

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled in unison. Sasuke was tempted to roll his eyes again, but stopped himself. Once was enough for the Uchiha today.

"No…there is no way I'm sleeping with that pervert. Not happening!" Naruto said crossing his arms his chest in an X shape.

"Sasuke you must have some other room besides Naruto's." Kakashi stated a little more calmly than a certain fuming blonde.

"I do." The younger Uchiha replied in a bored manner. Both blue and dark brown eyes lit up. And their faces were bright with hope. But that all came to a burning halt with Sasuke's next words.

"But there all being used one way or another." The raven yawned. Two jaws dropped and one had the decency to growl.

"Teme pray tell, what the hell are these rooms being used as?!" The blonde growled. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"One is being used as a study. Another is a small home gym. And the last one is technically Itachi's room, even though he's rarely here." Sasuke replied with a mischievous gleam in his eye. The little imp was planning something and Naruto didn't like that look at all.

"Then why can't he sleep in your brother's room?!" The blonde fumed.

"It's locked." The Uchiha simply said.

"Then use the key!"

"Don't have one."

"You mean to tell us that your brother has the door locked in_ your_ apartment and _you_ _don't_ have a key." Sasuke nodded. "What the hell kind of bullshit is _that_?! Shouldn't you have a damn key?!"

"No, Itachi specifically had that lock change for some unfathomable reason. I'd rather not want to go in that room anyway." Seeing as aniki is a pervert. Sasuke completed in his mind.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!"

"Easy Kakashi will sleep in _your_ room. Simple as that."

"And I told you there is no way in hell am I sleeping with the biggest pervert in all of Japan!" Naruto yelled.

"I beg to differ…" Kakashi began.

"Shut up!" Naruto said cutting off the older male. Kakashi's eye widened and he pulled out a little notebook and quickly wrote something down. The silver haired man gave a firm nod and was quiet.

"Who said you were sleeping with him?" Sasuke said just above a whisper. Naruto's blonde brows furrowed.

"That's crazy then where the hell else am I supposed to sleep?!" Naruto questioned, his patience wearing thin.

"With me." Sasuke responded. Naruto scoffed. Here he goes again.

"You're just as big a pervert as him! Keep dreaming teme, 'cause I'm never getting into your bed again!" The Kyuubi-vessel huffed. A thin black eyebrow raised and a small smirk formed on pale pink lips.

'_What does he mean _again_?!'_ Kakashi wondered, making a mental note to ask and kill the Uchiha himself.

"Wanna bet." Sasuke whispered into the tanned ear. He gave the lobe a teasing swipe of the tongue before pulling away. Naruto shuddered at the action but steeled himself from moaning. He'd be damned if he gave Kakashi any more ammo against him.

"Hell no that's how we ended up in this mess now!" Naruto pouted. "I'd rather take the couch to your bed!"

"But the couch is terribly uncomfortable. You'd probably hurt your back the first hour after you fall asleep." Sasuke persuaded softly. Neither of them noticed that Kakashi had left and went into Naruto's room. He closed and locked the door quietly and snickered on the other side before getting ready for bed. But not after putting a few of Naruto's things outside the door first.

Naruto's jaw clenched, he reeeeeeeeeally didn't want to sleep with the bastard. But he had his share of uncomfortable couches and had the marks to prove it. Sasuke saw the inner warring the blonde was having. He leaned into Naruto so that his hot breath was tickling the inside of the blonde's ear. Naruto bit the inside of his lip to keep from groaning. The Uchiha heir took the tanned lobe in between his teeth and racked them down the sensitive skin lightly. The blonde could feel blood pooling in his mouth from biting his cheek so hard. Sasuke sucked lightly on the flesh, drawing a moan from Naruto at last. He released the ear.

"I promise Naru-chan, I won't do anything you don't _want_ me to." Sasuke whispered innocently but huskily. That snapped the blonde out of his lust induced state and glared at the man next to him.

"Fine, but there is a definite pillow and blanket barrier going up between us." Naruto pouted and gave a firm nod. Sasuke had to chuckle at Naruto's childishness.

"Whatever you say dobe." Sasuke replied. Naruto stood and stalked into the Uchiha's room still heated about these _arrangements_. He grabbed the stuff that Kakashi had so kindly put in the hallway and walked into the bathroom that was connected to Sasuke's room.

"I'm taking a shower. No peaking, no coming into the bathroom. Just stay in your room." Naruto commanded to Sasuke who stood at the door. The raven sighed and nodded. The blonde slammed the door shut and began the water. He was harder than he was willing to admit. He took a deep breath and hopped into the warm shower willing his erection away.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No one was around to see him this time so he really didn't care. He sat on the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out his book from earlier and a pair of reading glasses. He sighed as he took out the bookmark and began reading. He knows he should really be looking over that new file Itachi had given him, but it could wait until later.

About an hour later, due to a certain organ that didn't want to deflate, Naruto came out of the bathroom. He quickly glanced at Sasuke and made sure to stay away from the pale bastard. He wandered to the other side of the bed. Sasuke looked up over his book finally acknowledging the blonde.

"Ah, finally dobe. Now can I go take a shower or do you still need the bathroom?"

"Shut up and go." Naruto snapped. Sasuke didn't bother to taunt him any further, he was too tired to anyway. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and took a quicker shower than Naruto. He was in and out in less than thirty minutes. By the time he went back into his room Naruto had the flimsy pillow barrier up and was sound asleep on one side of it. Sasuke felt his eye twitch. The little idiot wasn't lying about the damn fort looking thing. Sasuke threw the towel that was around his neck in the hamper and adjusted his sleeping pants. He got into his bed on the other side of the mountain of pillows. He could feel a growl bubbled in his throat but refused to let it out. The raven wasn't going to let this get to him. Oh no, he's just going to lay back and get a good night's sleep…no matter who was laying next to him. Sasuke half sighed half growled and rolled over onto his side. This was going to be a long night. Ebony eyes close and all they saw was a flash of blue then darkness. Soon the young bastard fell into a restless sleep.

His bed mate, having been fell asleep long ago, snored loudly. One hand was up his shirt resting on his stomach. The blankets were tangled around his waist and legs. A thin line of drool leaked out the corner of his mouth. Naruto muttered something and rolled over onto his side.

Later that morning…Naruto stretched out like a cat, yawning as he did so. Man that was the best night's sleep he had in ages. The blonde rolled onto his back to stare at the white ceiling. He temporarily forgot that he was in Sasuke's bed that was until the mattress shifted a bit. Naruto blinked in confusion and looked over the mountain of pillows, that was still intact, to see the unconscious raven tossing in his sleep. Blue eyes blinked and stared for a good minute or two. His head cocked to the side as he continued to gaze at the lump of the Uchiha. Well more like the head of the Uchiha seeing as that was the only body part sticking out from underneath the covers.

'_What. The. Hell?!'_ Naruto was about to yell at the top of his lung about perverted Uchiha and such when Kyuubi pushed him out of the way.

'_**Kit, don't you dare do another screaming act today! Remember last night and GO GET DRESSED AS YOU DO!!' **_Kyuubi commanded forcing the body into the bathroom. Naruto did as he was told, reluctantly, while he did his daily morning routine. He tried to remember the events of the evening before. Everything was fuzzy except for the pale bastard's lips on his and a few broken words here and there.

'_Kyuubi what the crap is going on?!'_ The blonde demanded throwing his toothbrush down. The fox sighed. He really was stuck with a short-term memory idiot.

'_**Kakashi is here and is sleeping in your room. So the brat is having you sleep in his room.' **_The kitsune replied. Then he remembered something. He wasn't supposed to be talking to the blonde dobe. Kyuubi wanted to smack himself for forgetting that.

'_Oh…now I remember. Hey Kyu…'_ Naruto looked at the sulking/glaring/evil looking fox and frowned. _'What's the matter with you?'_ Kyuubi's glare hardened and grunted in response. Tanned hands found a home on narrow hips as blue eyes narrowed.

'_Kyuubi!! Answer me damnit!!' _The blonde growled. _'Are you still mad about the other day?'_ He asked finally getting it. Kyuubi scowled. Yep he was still pissed.

'_Argh, fox I'm sorry alright. I kinda did miss your smart ass comments. And it's been way too quiet up here without you.'_ Naruto apologized. He was really missing the rabid fox, even though it had only been a day. But he had to remember he's been living with the damn demon for most of his life. Suspicious red eyes narrowed, as if contemplating the whole thing. Nine tails swished wildly behind him causing a rather nice breeze.

'_**Hmm…I accept.'**_ The fox stated simply. Naruto fell over anime style, that's all the fuzz ball had to say 'I accept'!! The blonde growled as he stalked out of the bathroom. He took one glance over at the bed and saw Sasuke begin to stir. With that being said Naruto jetted out the room and into the kitchen.

Sasuke groaned, while blinking his eyes open. Damnit all he hadn't slept one wink last night. Not when all he could dream about was the blonde next to him, writhing in pleasure beneath him. Sasuke shook his head from his thoughts. Hadn't he had enough of that last night? Apparently not. He had to get up on more than one occasion, to relieve a certain organ that refused to deflate or stay sleep. The Uchiha growled as he rolled out of bed to get dressed. He did after all have a job and if he was late _again_ Itachi would have his ass.

It was quarter to seven when Sasuke came strolling out of his room fully dressed but still half sleep. He saw Kakashi in the living room watching to news while drinking a cup of coffee. Naruto, however, had yet to be seen by the grumbling Uchiha.

"Yo…" Kakashi droned over his shoulder not looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." The raven grunted while he fixed his own steaming cup of his morning drug. He took a sip of the warm liquid and swore he died and went to heaven. Sasuke sat down at the island, drinking his coffee trying to wake up a bit. Just as he down the last bit, Naruto came bounding into the kitchen, looking happy and well rested.

The blonde was clad in a pair of navy blue slacks with a white dress shirt and no tie. Sasuke glared at the chipper idiot.

"What are you glaring at teme?" Naruto huffed sitting across from the raven. Well there went his whole day and it didn't even get the chance to start.

"You, apparently." Sasuke snapped. "Why are you up and dressed so early?"

"If you must know I'm having breakfast with Hinata in a few. And I start my new position today" The blonde replied. Sasuke snorted and rose from his chair.

"Hn." The raven grunted and retrieved his black work coat from the closet. He shrugged the black cloth on.

"Teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked grabbing the Uchiha's right hand.

"To work." Sasuke answered coldly. The blonde fox glared at the raven's head. If he was going to be an ass, than Sasuke could be an ass somewhere else. He was the one that wanted to know where Naruto was going. The Kyuubi-vessel tried to pull free from Sasuke's hand but couldn't.

"Sasuke-baka let go!!" Naruto struggled.

"I'm not holding on to you! You're still holding _my_ hand!" Sasuke growled.

"What the hell? Sasuke quit playing and let go!" The blonde pulled at his hand but it refused to budge. Kakashi, not liking the early morning disturbances, got up and walked over to the bickering pair. He was missing his soaps, goddamnit.

"Naruto what were you in this morning?" The silver haired man quipped. Sasuke tried yanking his hand away from the tanned idiot.

"Nothing, just gluing something together." The raven stopped struggling and stiffened. Kakashi picked up the two hands and laughed. The two idiots were officially stuck together and by the looks of it they weren't coming apart any time soon.

"And where did you get this glue from?" Sasuke hissed.

'_Please don't say the cabinet on top of the stove, to the right of cyanide behind the arsenic in the darkest corner in the back.'_ Sasuke pleaded silently.

"Um…in the cabinet over the stove to the right of the cyanide behind the arsenic in the darkest corner in the back. It was the only thing I could find. By the way bastard, why do you have _arsenic_ and _cyanide_ over the _stove_?!"

"That's beside the point you idiot! You used the freaking gag glue!"

"What the fuck do you mean _gag glue_?! Get the crap off!!"

"That's it I can't! Itachi bought the shit as a freaking joke. He had glued the hands of like three girls to my front door and they stayed there for at least three days."

"I'm going to be stuck to you for _three_ days!!" Naruto screeched pulling harder.

"Oww dumbass, that hurts! Quit struggling. We're not going to come apart anytime soon." Sasuke growled.

"I'M GOING TO BE STUCK TO YOU FOR _THREE_ FUCKING _DAYS_!!" The blonde yelled. The youngest Uchiha growled, linked his fingers with Naruto's and yanked on his arm. Said dobe yelped and went tumbling into Sasuke's strong chest. The teme's left hand came up and tilted Naruto's chin up toward him. Naruto was about to protest when a pair of rose petal soft lips were on his. Naruto couldn't help the moan that bubbled up in his chest and was swallowed by Sasuke's chaste kiss. The raven pulled away and looked into closed blue eyes.

Maybe Naruto could wake up to this every morning. Get on Sasuke's nerves and get shut up by a kiss. That sounded like a plan. Oh God how he wanted those lips back. Naruto shook his head ferociously. What the hell is he thinking?! Waking up to this perverted bastard and kissing him! Ha! That's the dumbest thing he'd every heard of!

"Naruto…" Sasuke's smooth voice filtered in breaking through the fog. The inside of his ear became soggy and his knees were beginning to buckle. "…because of the skin to skin to glue should wear off by tomorrow if not by the end of the day." And yep that went through all the haze and snapped Naruto back to reality. Wide baby blue eyes narrowed and glared at the pale man in front of him.

"Tomorrow?!"

"Or later today. Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged. The blonde glowered and then looked at the clock.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!" Naruto panicked. He began to drag Sasuke toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?! I have work!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Well I have a breakfast date with Hinata and I can't just blow her off. And then  
I have to go to work!" The blonde pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Oh, yes the hell you can. Do you not know who my boss is?! Itachi will have my head if I blow off work." They both walked off the elevator and into the parking lot. Naruto realized he didn't have his car with him. So how was he going to get to Hinata's, stuck with the bastard?

"Okay, how about a compromise. We go to breakfast with Hinata and then to the law firm." Naruto sighed. Jiriya was going to kill him. Maybe he'll take the promotion later. Everything now was just so complicated. The blonde saw the apprehension in the raven's eyes.

"Oh for Pete's sake, just call Itachi, tell him you're going to be late and call it a day." Naruto groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and pulled out his phone. He pressed the speed dial number that Itachi was under.

'What otouto?' Itachi grumped into the phone.

"I'm gonna be late today." Sasuke ground out. He was still mad at his brother and really didn't feel like talking to the asshole.

'May I ask why, little brother?' The elder sounded slightly amused. He heard Sasuke growl and then the slight shuffling of clothes. Itachi faintly heard Naruto's voice demanding the cell phone. And then that same voice filling the ear piece.

"Hey 'Tachi…" Sasuke growled again. Naruto smirked. "'Tachi would it be ok if I borrowed Sasuke for a while? I desperately need his help with something." Naruto pleaded. He was using his best sweet innocent voice he could. Something told Itachi that if he was talking to Naruto in person, he would have been face to face with most irresistible puppy dog eyes ever.

'How long would you need him?'

"He'll be at the law firm by nine thirty at the latest. Please 'Tachi!"

'Alright Naru-chan. Make sure he's here by then we have a meeting at ten.' Itachi stated giving in. He couldn't believe it. He had given into the blonde so easily.

"Awww, thank you 'Tachi. I owe you big time." Naruto was giddy with happiness. Uchiha's were so whipped. He would have tackled Itachi to the ground and kissed him to death but too bad he was on the phone. Naruto blushed at the thought. Since when did he start thinking of the elder Uchiha like that? It might be only a kiss but…well damn maybe he was gay. Bi at the least.

'_**Naru you have to admit that Itachi is hot stuff. You can't help but be attracted to him.' **_A darker shade of red spread across whiskered cheeks.

'_Shut up Kyu.'_

'See you later Naru-chan.' Itachi's smooth voice filtered through Naruto straight to Kyuubi, causing both to shiver.

"Bye 'Tachi." The blonde snapped the phone and smiled. God what has Kyuubi reduced him to?

'_**ME?! I beg to differ. You're the one that has obsessions with emotionally challenged bastards, who doesn't even have a key to his own brother's room in his damn apartment!'**_

'_At least I don't have a thing for his perverted older brother!'_

'_**Right then what was that whole thing about wanting to kiss him to death?' **_

'_Purely a result of the lust you feel for him.'_

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled. Damnit Uchiha's don't yell but when it came to oblivious idiot attached to him he did uncharacteristic things.

"What teme?" Naruto glared at the raven. But something in Sasuke's features, made him concerned. The bastard never showed any emotion whatsoever. What's up now? "Sasuke?"

"What did Itachi say?" Was the cold reply. The spiky black head turned away from Naruto's searching blue eyes, as he tried to school his features.

"I have you 'til nine thirty and that you have a meeting at ten." The blonde cocked his head to the side trying to coax Sasuke into looking at him.

"We'll take my car." Said raven replied. He turned the opposite way from Naruto and headed to his black _Mercedes Guardian_. Naruto placed a warm hand on Sasuke's cold cheek. He turned the pale head to look at him. Coal black eyes narrowed in a glare while their owner stopped in his tracks. Naruto smiled a little.

"Teme you forget so quickly." The smaller male smirked.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke feigned ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about. Remember what I said to you the day you saw me practicing Tai Chi. Don't ever forget those words and you have nothing to doubt." Naruto leaned into Sasuke and gave him a chaste kiss. Pale long fingers laced through golden spikes. But Naruto pulled away before that kiss went anywhere else.

"Come on teme. Or else we'll be late." Naruto looked innocent as he pulled Sasuke toward the parking lot. "Which ones yours?" He asked looking at all the cars. Sasuke pushed the button to his alarm system and yellow lights flashed. Blue eyes bulged out of their eyes sockets and a mouth hung open.

"No fucking way!"

--

Ahhh, gotta end it there. Sorry guys. But this is only the first part of chapter 10. And I just had to tease you about what Naruto said back in like chapter 3 or 4. lol. Ah and this chap is in it's extremely raw form.

--

**T.H.B:** Gah!! I haven't updated this fic in soooooooo long!! Gomen Nasai!!

**Sai:** That's because you're focused on the angst-y drama one that you killed off my Tenten.

**T.H.B: **I didn't know what to do with her. Sorry.

**Naruto: **What happened now?

**Sai: **Hmm Trigger Happy's depressed about not updating.

**T.H.B:** And you're being emo.

**Naruto:** What's new?

**Sasuke:** T.H.B!!

**T.H.B:** Ahhhh!! Leave me alone! You evil ass from hell! _–hides behind Naruto-_

**Sasuke:** Stop being in denial and admit that you're not mad at me anymore.

**T.H.B: **When hell freezes over, pigs fly, and you give it up to your brother! Or in other words NEVER! _–runs away-_

**Sasuke: **_-laughs-_

**Sai: **Until next time everyone. Don't forget to leave a review and rate!!

**Naruto:** You two are idiots. Let's go Sai.


End file.
